A Father's Revenge
by JMS529
Summary: James Shannon comes to Albuquerque to get revenge on Marshall for not being there for Mary's shooting. Mary and Stan search to find Marshall and along the way Mary discovers more about herself and Marshall.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Bujyo for betaing this story.**

**Spoilers for all three Seasons. **

**Don't own the characters whatsoever, just borrowing for entertainment purposes.**

**A Father's Revenge**

It had been a long week at work for Mary and Marshall, as they went their separate ways he decided he didn't want to go home tonight. He knew full well Mary was going to go out and look for a way to blow off steam, and he would just end up at home alone. Marshall steered his car towards the bar he had discovered near his house. He had been going there on and off by himself since Mary's shooting. At first it was a way to deal with the guilt, but he became friends with the bartender. He was an old WWII vet and the two of them could regale each other with different stories of varying nature. Marshall enjoyed talking to Henry. It was interesting to him to hear what the man had gone through during the war. It was a glimpse at history that you couldn't get in books.

Marshall entered the bar and grabbed a stool at the end of the bar. It allowed him a complete view of the bar.

"Hi Henry," Marshall greeted the older man.

"Marshall, how have you been?" Henry smiled.

Henry enjoyed the younger man with his stories and knowledge. He was a rare find these days; a nice well mannered person who listened with interest to anyone who shared stories with him. He also showed respect for those around him, especially his elders.

"Good, can I get a beer?"

"Coming right up." Henry reached down and grabbed Marshall his beer, setting it in front of the young man.

"Busy in here tonight," Marshall said, somewhat surprised. The place was usually filled, but not packed in.

"The Isotopes are playing Las Vegas this weekend. Some of the fans came out a little early." Henry shrugged.

"Visitors and regulars tonight." Marshall understood. Since Raphael no longer played a part in Mary's life, Marshall hadn't followed the Isotope's game schedule.

Marshall stayed for a couple of hours talking on and off to Henrybefore finally saying goodnight. He was headed towards his truck when he noticed a young woman having problems with a flat tire.

"Stupid piece of junk," the woman complained. She kicked the tire.

Marshall couldn't help but smirk; it reminded him of his partner.

"Excuse me, Miss, may I help you?" Marshall asked politely. He was taken aback when the woman looked up at him. Her resemblance to Mary was uncanny. He noticed her hesitancy. He showed her his badge to offer reassurance.

"So you're a cop?"

"In a manner of speaking. Marshall shrugged. "Do you have a spare and a jack?"

"They should be in the back. Are you sure you don't mind?" the woman questioned.

"It's not a problem."

"Thanks. My name is Kelsey," she stated, reaching out a hand to him.

"Marshall," he supplied while shaking her hand.

She went to the back of the car and opened the trunk. Marshall walked around with her and proceeded to pull out the spare tire, jack, and lug nut removal socket.

The woman watched him working while looking around the area. She nodded at the man that was standing around the corner and then returned her attention back to Marshall.

"There you go," Marshall stated and began to pick up the flat and the jack. He put them in the trunk and leaned down to pick up the socket when he felt something hit the back of his head before everything went black.

"Grab his legs, Kelsey, and help me get him in the trunk," the older man instructed.

They loaded Marshall into the trunk. The man scanned the area to make sure no one had seen them. Reaching into his jeans pocket, he pulled out a set of keys.

"Kelsey, my car is around the corner, take it and head to Santa Fe and then catch the flight out tomorrow afternoon."

She handed him her keys and nodded. She started to head to the other car before she turned back to the man.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Don't worry about that, sweetheart, just get out of New Mexico tomorrow. I'll drive to Denver from here and then meet you in Miami."

"When should I tell Mom that you're coming?"

"She can't know, Kelsey. Your brother and sister should be left out of the loop also. I don't want anyone getting into trouble."

The blond man knew he shouldn't have involved her, but he needed a distraction to help him get Marshall, and he knew that his daughter would do the job.

"You're not coming home?" Kelsey stated, disappointed.

"Not for awhile. It's not safe. Take care, baby girl. I'll call you as soon as I can. Now go."

She left in the direction he indicated, while he got into her car and headed out of town.

He drove to the outskirts before pulling off to the side of the road, after making sure it was deserted. Getting out of the vehicle, he proceeded to the back and opened the trunk. Making sure that his captive was still out cold, he began to search his pockets, removing the cell phone and badge he found the man to be carrying. He wanted anything that could be traced far away from where he intended on taking Marshall. Continuing his search, he felt something protruding from the one boot and reached down to discover a gun. Taking it, he locked it into the glove compartment, and checked the man one more time before getting back into the car. He drove to an old abandoned diner that was in the middle of nowhere. Dragging his captive, he moved him into an old freezer. Taking the ropes he had left there, he tied his arms to a metal bar in the freezer.

/\\\\\\\\\/

Mary walked into the office with a coffee in hand. Walking past her partner's desk she noticed it was empty and realized his truck wasn't in the parking lot. She saw Charlie, or "Beaver" as she liked to call him; since the phrase 'eager beaver' always came to mind when she saw him sucking up to Stan, over by the coffee maker.

She was just about to ask him if he'd seen Marshall when Stan walked out of his office.

"Where's Marshall?"

Stan looked at her oddly, "I assumed he was with you. He hasn't been here this morning."

"No way, I actually beat him into the office." Mary smiled smugly. Grabbing her cell phone she dialed his number. The cell phone continued to ring before going into his voice mail. Mary tried his home phone; when she got the same response her smile began to fade.

"What's wrong?" Stan asked, noticing her reaction.

"I'm only getting his voice mail and answering machine. Marshall always picks up. I'm going to stop by his place and see if he's slept in."

Stan knew that it was unlikely. It wasn't in Marshall's nature. He started to get a bad feeling in his gut.

"Call me when you find him."

Mary grabbed her coat, acknowledging Stan's request while grabbing her keys before heading off. She was almost to his house when she noticed the familiar black truck parked outside a bar.

"What the hell, Marshall?" She asked to the empty car. Making a quick u-turn, she pulled up behind the truck. After determining it was empty and locked, she looked towards the quiet bar.

Mary walked to the bar entrance and heard the sound of something moving inside. She pounded on the door until an older gentleman opened the door.

"Ma'am, we don't open till later. I'm just waiting on a shipment," he told her politely.

"I'm actually looking for someone. The owner of the black truck," Mary said pointing at the truck, "It belongs to my partner and he hasn't shown up for work."

Henry recognized the truck as Marshall's from the night the younger man had stayed and helped him clean up. He walked him to his truck while thanking him.

"You must be Mary."

Mary's eyes widened in surprise, "How do you know?"

"That's Marshall's truck and he mentioned his partner's name was Mary. I'm not sure why his truck is here. He left last night at about ten thirty."

"You know Marshall?" Mary was truly confused at the moment. Marshall didn't drink much, and if he did it was usually with her.

"Sure, the young man has been coming here for months now. It started after some incident that he felt guilty about, not being there for someone. Apparently he decided to go somewhere else and his friend was hurt. He's become a somewhat regular since then. Not that he's here a lot mind you, but he likes to stop in and listen to me tell old war stories once or twice a week."

Mary knew he was talking about her shooting, but was baffled as to why Marshall hadn't come to her. "Was he drunk?"

"Oh no. He usually only has one or two beers before leaving," Henry stated firmly. "He's a good kid that one. Not many around like him anymore."

Mary had to smile at that. Marshall would've appreciated being called a kid.

"Did anyone follow him out?"

"Not that I recall. He left by himself and I don't recall seeing anyone leave when he did."

"Can you give me a call if you see or hear from him?" Mary asked, handing him a card.

"It was nice finally meeting you, Mary. I'll call if I see him," Henry affirmed.

"Thanks. Your name is?"

"Henry Ramsey."

"Thanks, Henry," Mary said before heading back to her car. Her urgency to get to Marshall's house intensified. The time frame he'd been unaccounted for had her worried.

Mary parked in the driveway and pulled her key out. Opening the door she stepped into the house and saw the table full of origami paper.

"Marshall?"

She continued to call out his name as she walked through the house. The alarm clock was blaring. She turned it off when she entered the bedroom. The bed was made perfectly and there was no sign of her partner anywhere. Grabbing her cell phone she called Stan.

"Where is he?" Stan questioned.

"I don't know. It looks like he never came home last night. He was last seen leaving a bar, sober, around ten thirty last night. The truck is there and it's locked. I'm at his place, the alarm was going off and the bed is perfectly made. There is no sign of him anywhere," Mary explained, feeling the panic inside her well up. "The bartender told me no one followed him out."

"I'll run a track on his cell phone and see if we can get a location. Come back to the office and we'll go look for him together," Stan ordered.

Mary looked around the house feeling lost as she was leaving. She whispered softly, "Where are you, Marshall?"

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Marshall woke to a shooting pain at the back of his head. His eyes were blinking trying to focus in on something. When he finally managed to clear his vision he saw a blonde man sitting across from him. He recognized the man immediately from the various pictures he had seen of him.

"James Shannon, or is it Griffin? There isn't another family out there that you've managed to abandon, is there?" Marshall questioned angrily. He didn't like what this man had done to Mary.

"So, you do know who I am. Interesting thing about abandonment, it comes in all different varieties. Like the way you abandoned my daughter in a bad neighborhood to go out on a date. Isn't your job to protect not only your witnesses, but your partner? Because of you, my little girl was in the hospital fighting for her life. So I'm going to return the favor. It's time for you to fight for yours," James hissed back at Marshall.

"What's with the sudden interest in your daughter's life? You left her at the age of seven. She had to raise her sister while dealing with a drunk for a mother. She isn't a little girl anymore and hasn't been in a long time, no thanks to you."

James had noticed the way Marshall had blanched at what he said, but apparently the young man had issues with him also.

"You don't deny my accusations for that night?" James questioned.

"You know nothing about our partnership. You know nothing about Mary. You gave up any right to her or her life when you walked out the door thirty years ago. She grew up burdened with a family she shouldn't have been raising. You denied her a childhood and a normal life and you can bet she's going to show you no loyalty now. This is going to backfire in your face."

James was taken aback by Marshall's candidness.

"What right do you think you have to judge me?"

"Who the _hell _do you think has been trying to help pick up the pieces you left behind? I manage to get her to let me in, and yes, I did screw that up. For some stupid reason she doesn't blame me and _she_ should. The damage you have done to your entire family is a greater crime than mine. Mine was bad enough, but yours was inexcusable."

"So you play the martyr here? Is that the only way you can defend your actions. Try and turn the events around on me while you take credit for helping your partner."

"Twist it however you like, but abandonment is your specialty, not mine."

"Yet you did. Funny how that works," James had enough of this conversation. Part of what he said was to close to home, "Good luck on your survival."

James walked behind Marshall and knocked him unconscious. He loaded him back into the car and drove to the Sandia Mountains where he met a former colleague of his who had reluctantly agreed to help him by dropping Marshall off where there was a smaller chance of someone finding him. James also made sure they dumped him away from any of the well traveled paths. He laid one bottle of water next to the man, knowing it wouldn't be enough unless by some slim miracle someone happened to come across him.

"If you survive then so be it, but if you don't then that is what you get for not protecting my daughter," James said to the unconscious marshal.

Turning, he got in the car and headed out. He needed to get to Denver to catch his flight.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary hustled into the office, almost knocking Charlie over.

"Stan, what do we have?" Mary couldn't keep the worry out of her voice.

"Charlie has been checking in with the witnesses, none of them have seen Marshall, or had any problems. I'm waiting for the track on his cell phone. We should get it any minute. I have Charlie working on any possible threats to Marshall."

Mary sat down in her chair feeling a heavy weight on her shoulders. She looked up at Stan who was watching her with concern.

"Did you know he's been going to that bar since the shooting? On and off but never getting drunk. He and the owner seem to be kind of friends. Stan, he never used to go to the bar unless he was with me, and I usually had to drag him there. How did I not know?" Mary was wondering how they became so distant.

"You were at the hospital healing. Then you were dealing with your engagement and family. You had a life outside of the job and Marshall. He needed to make a life for himself that wasn't based around your needs all the time. You were _engaged_, Mary. It changes everything about your partnership. Instead of hanging out with Marshall, you went home to Raph. What was he suppose to do? Sit around and wait until you needed a shoulder to cry or lean on? Marshall likes to gain knowledge in everything and anything. You know that as well as I do. If talking to the vet made him happy then what is the problem? He has a right to have a life that doesn't revolve around you, especially if you are spending less and less time with him." Stan knew the truth would hurt Mary, but she needed to realize that she can't expect Marshall to sit around waiting for her to need him.

Mary thought about what he said and realized he was right. She had been cutting Marshall out in order to make everyone else happy. That could be the reason happy was buried under scared and a whole lot of other things when Marshall asked her about Raph.

"I get what you're saying, but why didn't he come to me to work out the guilt factor in the shooting? I'm supposed to be his best friend, Stan, not Henry the bartender."

"When has Marshall ever come to you with a problem? For that matter; when has he come to any of us? He carries his own burdens on his own shoulders. One in awhile I get a little bit from him, Mary, but it's few and far in between. I think he figures we all have enough to deal with so he takes care of himself. Talking to someone you don't know is sometimes easier then talking to someone you do know."

Before more could be said, the information came in on the location of his cell phone.

"His phone is in the desert on the outskirts of town," Stan informed Mary.

"Charlie, we're heading to the location. You find out if there are any security tapes or video footage outside the bar that can give us a clue to what we are looking for. I want to know the second you know anything."

"Yes sir," Charlie answered.

"He's in serious trouble, Stan. Marshall wouldn't be in the middle of nowhere."

Stan could hear the worry in the words and felt it inside him, but knew better than to not be the boss. "I know, but we'll get him back."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Marshall came to finding himself surrounded by spruce and fir trees with his hands still tied by rope. Next to him was a bottle of water. He rolled around until he could find a way to sit up. The first thing he looked for was something to use to untie his wrists. Finding a rock with a sharp point, he began to run the ropes up and down feverishly to cut through the rope.

He could feel the rope loosening as his skin was being rubbed raw from the movement. Looking around he knew he was in either the Sandia or Manzano Mountains. Which one and where, he had no clue. He assumed he would be dropped off in a less traveled or restricted area. James wanted revenge for Mary's shooting. Leaving him in the mountains with not a lot of options was his version of revenge. The part that hurt was he didn't blame the man. He readily accepted the fact that he deserved to be punished for not being there for Mary.

Not letting his mind wander too far, he also knew Mary would be worried and that his promise to try not to die for her was still in play. _As if she would ever let it expire,_ he thought sarcastically.

He grabbed the bottle of water and inspected it. He wanted to make sure it was sealed and that there was no evidence of a hole that something could've been injected into. Not seeing anything, he began to walk down slope knowing there was nothing for him at the top except a nice view that wouldn't help him out of his predicament. There was little water sources if he was in the Sandia Mountain wilderness on the west side. He also knew that the trails on that side of the mountain were steeper. His mind was still somewhat foggy from getting hit, but he knew he could at least get an idea of which side of the mountain he was on as soon as it cleared. He knew he had to get to a lower elevation to find both people and to find shelter. It was monsoon season and the afternoon thunderstorms that usually occurred could form quickly. It wouldn't be good to be out in the open and exposed to the lightning.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Stan and Mary floored it to the desert location. Half way there Charlie called to give Stan an update.

"McQueen."

"Sir, we found surveillance footage from an ATM and a store across from the bar. I printed up the pictures of the two individuals that took him and have forwarded them to airports, bus stations, train stations, and car rentals in New Mexico, Colorado, Utah, Oklahoma, Kansas, Nevada and Texas. I'm running their photos through the database to get a name on them."

"Good job. Let me know immediately if you get a hit on any of them," Stan ordered.

Mary waited for Stan to hang up the phone. "What?"

"Charlie managed to get a couple of surveillance photos and has sent them to all the nearby states' airports, bus terminals and any other means of transportation. We should be coming up on his cell phone at any minute," Stan cautioned. "Pull over."

"There's nothing but desert here, Stan," Mary said worriedly.

"Dial his phone," Stan ordered, figuring it would be the easiest way to find him, plus it would give Mary something to do.

Mary did as she was told for once, and they both listened intently for the ringing. When she heard it she ran towards the sound with Stan on her heels. When she reached the phone her heart almost stopped beating. Right next to his phone was his badge. There was no way he would've left that on his own accord.

"He's in trouble, Stan, you and I both know he wouldn't leave his badge here. Who the hell would take him and why?"

Stan pulled his cell phone out.

"I want a helicopter in the area and scanning the desert over this location and then fan out from there. If you see anything I want to know about it," Stan ordered as he gave them the coordinates. They began to walk around the area looking for any sign of Marshall.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kelsey had followed her father's instructions and headed to the airport. She was early enough to meet the required time allotment for the airlines, yet not too early to appear anxious. A part of her felt like she should be looking over her shoulder, but she chucked it up to nerves at not knowing what her father had planned to do to the man they took last night.

A part of her felt guilty for hurting the man since he had really been sincere with helping her out with changing the tire, but he had somehow gotten her father's ire up about something. Her dad punished people only if there was a reason.

Heading up to the ticket counter, she placed her ticket with the agent while checking her bag in. The woman was pleasant, but seemed to be distracted.

"Is there something wrong?" Kelsey asked, concerned.

While paying attention to the woman at the counter, she missed the supervisor who grabbed the phone to call security. The system sent up a warning as she was checking in.

"Computer glitch. I've been fighting the system all day," The agent replied back calmly while proceeding with the check-in process.

Kelsey thanked the woman once she received her tickets and headed to her gate. While sitting there waiting to board, she heard her name paged over the intercom. She approached the gate representative.

"Excuse me, but my name was just paged."

Two security guards approached her from behind and the main one addressed her.

"Miss Griffin, we need you to come with us."

"Is there something wrong?"

Security had been told not to alert her of anything. The police had just arrived at the airport.

"We think one of the baggage handling crew members may have taken something from your belongings. We need to verify nothing is missing from you bag."

Kelsey agreed and they led her to the security office, where the police were waiting for her.

"Ms. Kelsey Griffin?" the officer questioned.

"Yes." Kelsey felt a panic rise in her at the sight of the two officers.

"We need you to come to the police station with us for some questions," the officer explained.

"Because of my suitcase?" Kelsey knew full well that wasn't why they wanted her.

"In regards to the disappearance of U.S. Marshal Marshall Mann."

"I don't know a Marshall Mann," Kelsey informed them.

"We have several pictures of you and another man loading him into a car trunk after rendering him unconscious. They would suggest otherwise."

"I want an attorney," Kelsey demanded.

"You can call for one when we reach the police station."

They led her out of the airport and she began to contemplate who to call. She couldn't call her dad, and she wasn't sure if Lauren or Scott would be better for this.

Stan and Mary had looked for over an hour with no sign of Marshall when Charlie called telling them they picked up the woman from the photo. He relayed the name to Stan. They were still working on the man's photo as they didn't have a clear shot of his face.

Stan looked at Mary when he was given the name. "Ever hear of a Kelsey Griffin?"

"The last name sounds familiar, but not sure why," Mary replied. She began to track through her brain trying to figure out why that name sounded familiar.

"Make sure the police know we want to talk to her. I don't give a damn who she wants. Just make sure it happens," Stan hung up. "She already asked for a lawyer according to the police."

"Why do I know that last name?"

"Don't push it. It will make it harder to recall if you force the issue," Stan cautioned as they took off towards the police station.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall was getting worried. He still wasn't sure where he was exactly and the time was getting closer to afternoon. He could hear the distinct sound of thunder rattling and knew he had to find himself some kind of cover. There was no great place to hide. He could see the lighting bolts beginning to crack in the sky. He made sure to stay away from any isolated trees and squatted on the ground in the mist of a group of trees. He made sure to not be the tallest object in the area like he remembered reading.

The lightning cracked furiously in the darkened skies as the wind picked up and sent a chill through Marshall's body. Marshall waited, hoping the storm was quick so he could continue his trek down the mountain. As the wind whipped up he pressed further against the tree hoping this didn't escalate into a severe thunderstorm. He cursed the storm when it decided to add rain into the mixture. His clothes were damp, and with the wind blowing hard he began to feel his body shiver. The rain wouldn't last long, he knew they didn't average more than 30 to 35 inches at the highest part of the mountain. It was the lightning that concerned him the most. He was pretty much sheltered from getting struck, but he knew it could start a forest fire. While that would bring help to his area, he'd rather not be surrounded by a burning forest.

Marshall felt like he'd been in this area for hours when the storm finally passed. Grabbing his water bottle from between his knees he got up and continued his path down the mountain, hoping that was the worst thing he would need to deal with.

Stan and Mary had to be worried by now, and he had confidence in them eventually finding him, but until then he was on his own looking for any sign that could help him.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kelsey was brought into the police station. She was given her chance to make a phone call before they took her into the interrogation room. She quickly dialed the one number she could think of for help.

"Hello," the confused voice replied.

"Lauren, I need you to listen carefully and please don't interrupt until I'm through. I don't have much time to talk," Kelsey pleaded.

"Fine, but you better have a good explanation as to where you are."

"I need you to get me a lawyer, I'm in Albuquerque, New Mexico. They are going to press charges against me."

"What in the hell are you doing there, and why are you being arrested?" Lauren asked worriedly.

Kelsey looked around to make sure no one was listening to her conversation.

"Dad asked me to help him with grabbing someone. He wanted to talk to him about something. I didn't know he was a U.S. Marshal. They have pictures of the two of us loading him into the car. I don't know why dad wanted to talk to this man."

Lauren pinched her eyes. "Who was the marshal?"

"Marshall Mann."

"Okay, I'll get you a lawyer and someone else that might be able to help. Don't say a thing," Lauren couldn't believe this. She hung up the phone and frantically began to search through her room for the phone number to Brandi. She could get her in touch with Mary.

Finding what she was looking for she quickly dialed Brandi's number.

Brandi and Peter were sitting on the couch watching a movie when her cell phone went off. Not recognizing the number she shrugged and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hi Brandi, this is Lauren. I'm sorry to bother you, but I need a huge favor."

"What can I help you with?" Brandi was curious as to why Lauren called.

"I have a friend who got in some trouble with the police in Albuquerque. I was hoping that I could talk to Mary in regards to helping her," Lauren didn't want to inform her it was her sister.

"Sure, she should be able to," Brandi stated cheerfully and gave her Mary's number.

"Thanks."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary and Stan arrived at the police station and were ushered towards the interrogation room. They were met there by Charlie. He handed Stan the photos they had taken from the surveillance tape.

Stan looked at them before handing them to Mary. She began to look at the ones where Marshall was helping Kelsey and realized the girl resembled Lauren. When she came across the photo of the man that hit Marshall, she froze.

"Oh my God," Mary stated in shock.

"You know him?" Stan asked.

Mary nodded before finally forcing herself to speak. "He's my father."

Stan's head whipped towards Mary. "Why the hell would he go after Marshall?" Stan hadn't recognized the man. He looked different from the one on the wanted poster O'Conner showed them.

"I don't know, but Kelsey is going to tell us."

Mary started to grab the door handle when her cell went off. Not recognizing the number she flipped it open.

"What?"

Lauren was taken aback for a second by Mary's angry tone.

"Mary, I don't know if you remember me but I'm Lauren Griffin. The daughter of your mom's cousin's friend, I have a friend in trouble with the police there and was wondering if you could help?"

Mary held a finger up to Stan when she put two and two together.

"I do believe you are talking about your sister, Kelsey, who was helping my father kidnap my partner. I can guarantee you your sister is going to jail. If anything happens to my partner the charges get worse. The only thing I'll be doing for her is getting the truth about what they did to my partner," Mary stated angrily before hanging up.

Stan and Mary headed into the interrogation room while Lauren quickly booked a flight to Albuquerque.

Kelsey looked up as the door opened revealing the two marshals walking into the room.

"I have nothing to say to you. I want my attorney."

"I don't really give a crap about what you want," Mary snapped back. "I'll tell you what I know. You are going to jail for a very long time for kidnapping a federal agent. If said agent isn't found alive, then you will never see the light of day again. I'll make sure of it. Please don't bother telling me there's no way to prove it," Mary placed the photos of Kelsey and her father shoving Marshall into the trunk in front of her.

Kelsey swallowed hard, but didn't say anything.

"Why were you helping this man?" Mary asked, laying the picture of her father in front of the girl.

"I want my attorney."

"Well, I want my partner and I've already talked to your sister. You won't get away with this. I'll find my partner. You better pray that he's in one complete piece when I do," Mary glared at her for a moment, and then followed Stan out of the room.

Once they were out the door Mary turned to Stan. "Lauren according to Jinx is my half sister, which by association would make her my other one. She was helping out our father. What would he want with Marshall?"

"Alright, I'll have Charlie run the financials on Kelsey and Lauren. Hopefully something will turn up with that. I'll let you know what I find out."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary stormed into her house and found Peter, Brandi and Jinx all sitting around talking. Her abrupt entrance caused them all to turn around and she glared at her mother and sister.

"Have any of you had any contact Lauren Griffin or any other family member. I want to know _now_. I don't want a single detail left out."

Jinx and Brandi both exchanged worried looks.

"Mary, is that anyway to talk to your family?" Jinx questioned her.

"Look, I don't have time for pleasantries. Lauren's sister, Kelsey, helped kidnap Marshall. I need to know everything that you know in order to get my partner back. So, start talking."

"What's she like?" Jinx couldn't help but ask.

Brandi cringed and spoke up before Mary went off on their mother.

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"Tell me what the hell you know!" Mary bit out angrily.

Brandi knew Mary wasn't going to be happy with the answers, but if Marshall was in trouble they had best explain if they wanted to survive.

"I've been talking to Scott. He would be our half brother. Dad disappeared after numerous years of staying with them. They don't know where he went. None of them has much information from what we have been able to tell about Dad," Brandi shrugged.

"Well apparently dear old Dad was here.

"James was here?" Jinx asked hopefully.

"Yes, and with any luck he'll be on the way to prison shortly."

"You can't arrest your father," Jinx insisted.

"I can and will. First of all he's a wanted fugitive. More importantly, he was the last person with Marshall. You really need to get your priorities straight, Jinx. He abandoned us for a new family. I don't owe him anything. I've wasted enough years of my life waiting for him to come back and make things better. I'm not the seven year old he abandoned. He's taken the only person away from me that has always been there. He won't get any forgiveness from me if Marshall isn't okay. Even then, I doubt I can forgive him for this," Mary warned honestly.

Brandi knew that this had to be tearing Mary up inside. They were the two most important men in her life. Somewhere along the line Marshall moved into their father's place as number one.

"What can we do to help?" Brandi asked.

"If you hear from James or Lauren, call me and let me know. If you talk to Scott see what he knows."

Mary left the house and Jinx turned to Brandi.

"You're not really going to turn your back on your own father are you?"

"He turned his on us. Marshall has supported this family through some very hard times and I, for one, have more of a connection to him then my own father," Brandi hated to admit that, but it was a truth that couldn't be denied.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Marshall hated the wind that seemed to remain after the storm. He was cold, tired and still unsure exactly where he was. He knew that people went hiking on the mountains, but most knew to stay away during the afternoon. To him that meant no chance of finding anyone until tomorrow. He'd been drinking his water in very little sips trying to conserve as much as possible.

He planned to walk until night came, then he would give himself a few hours to sleep before forging ahead in the dark. He had to get off this mountain or at least find help before dehydration, animals or Mother Nature decided to have him.

Stan and Mary were too good not to be able to figure this out. He knew that there had to be some kind of video evidence of what happened. He'd overheard Henry once explaining to a patron that there was an ATM across the street from the bar. His thoughts turned to his partner and how all this would affect her.

He worried how Mary would feel seeing her father again. Marshall still didn't understand how the man could hurt his family the way he did or more importantly how he could walk away from his own flesh and blood. It sent a surge of anger through him as he thought how it changed Mary's life. He created a world of pain for his partner that no child deserved from their own parent. A part of her was the little girl that still waited for the most important person in her world to come home. The anger gave him a boost that had him moving faster then he'd planned.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Stan looked up as Mary came back into the office.

"Has her attorney arrived?" Mary questioned.

"No, but they are on their way. We need to head back to the precinct. What did you find out?"

"Apparently my father's made a habit of disappearing from his families. They don't know where he is either," Mary huffed.

"Mary, if they're your relatives then it might be best if you weren't involved in the case," Stan said, knowing an outburst was likely to ensue.

"No chance in hell! I don't know these people and I'm not turning my back on Marshall. He needs us to find him. If I have to rip her or my father apart to find him, I'll do it."

Charlie rushed into the room. "The Denver marshals are on their way here with James Shannon."

Mary closed her eyes briefly. She had waited years for her father to come back. She wished she'd never had that thought. She would have never wished for his if she had known it would take the kidnapping of her partner to bring it about.

"Let's see what we can get from Kelsey. I have a feeling Lauren, will be arriving soon. Just what I wanted, one big family reunion," Mary bit out.

"Mary, I can do this. You don't have to come," Stan offered.

"The hell I don't. He owes me the truth about Marshall. That's all I care about right now."

They headed over to the precinct with Mary ominously silent.

Lauren arrived at the Albuquerque airport around nine o'clock that night. She headed straight to the precinct to let her sister know that she would have an attorney by tomorrow morning.

She was getting out of the rental car when she noticed Mary walking with a shorter man into the precinct. Her step-sister looked pissed off. She really couldn't blame her. Rushing out of the car she headed up the stairs and had to ask to see her sister.

Getting out of the elevator, she saw Mary and decided to try and get her attention.

"Mary!"

Mary and Stan both turned around.

"Who's that?"

"Lauren."

"Mary, wait. I need to talk to you," Lauren pleaded.

"Unless your conversation has anything to do with the location of my partner or helping your sister tell me where my partner is, we have nothing to discuss. Oh wait, shouldn't that be our sister or my half sister. Thanks for sharing that info by the way, sis," Mary couldn't keep the sarcasm from her voice.

"Look, she wouldn't hurt him," Lauren was about to continue, but Mary cut her off.

"Right, she just lured him in by playing damsel in distress while dear old Dad comes along and clunks him on the head. They shove him into the trunk and close it on him. That sounds perfectly innocent to me. What do you think, Stan?"

Stan wisely held his tongue.

"Dad?" Lauren asked, confused.

"Yeah, the one who has a tendency to start families only to leave them behind. If you want to help your sister, then I suggest you get her to tell you where Marshall is. She has five and a half hours before Dad arrives. He was busted in Denver trying to catch a flight. He refuses to give up the information on Marshall's location. If neither of them talk and Marshall dies, they both go down for the murder of a federal agent. Neither will see freedom again," Mary cautioned.

"Is there anything we can do to help them?" Lauren questioned.

"The only thing that will give them any kind of help is the location of Marshall. They don't talk they will be doing some serious time."

"Let me talk to Kelsey." Lauren knew she wouldn't make any ground with Mary.

Stan looked at Mary who nodded.

"Alright you can talk to her, but I warn you, if you do anything to convince her to not tell us where Marshall is I'll have you charged as an accessory after the fact and interfering in a federal investigation," Mary cautioned

"Fine," Lauren replied.

Kelsey was resting her head on her arm when she heard the door open. She shot up as she saw Lauren walk in.

"Lauren, do you have an attorney?"

"One will be here in the morning. What were the two of you thinking?" Lauren questioned angrily. "Do you realize how much trouble you are in?"

"I don't need a lecture. I figured it out when the marshals entered the room. The lawyer can get me out of it can't they?" Kelsey asked fearfully.

"They have you dead to rights with the evidence. The only thing that can save you now is to tell them where you put the marshal," Lauren admonished.

"I don't know where he is."

"What do you mean you don't know? Stop trying to protect Dad. They've already arrested him and he's on the way here. If you can't give them the whereabouts of the marshal, you're going to jail. Lauren couldn't believe this.

"I _**don't**_ know. Dad had me lure him to the car with the flat. I helped him load the marshal in the trunk. That's all I did. He gave me the keys to his car before telling me to not miss my flight. Dad drove off with him. I don't know what his plans were."

Lauren knew this was bad. The only thing Kelsey could do is bargain to testify against their father if they found Mary's partner alive. There was enough proof to convict them.

"Why would you help him with this? What were you thinking? I don't have a clue on how to help you," Lauren panicked. "Let me talk to them, and see if there is anything you can offer them."

"Dad asked me to help. What was I supposed to do?" Kelsey asked, tears streaming down her face.

"You were supposed to say no. We were taught to always do the right thing." Lauren shook her head in disgust, then headed out to Mary and Stan.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary and Stan were talking to one of the detectives at the precinct when Lauren came out.

"Well, what's the verdict? Jail time or Marshall?" Mary asked.

"She doesn't know where he is. Dad had her help him load your partner in the trunk, sent her away to his car, and told her to not miss her flight," Lauren offered.

"So, jail time it is."

"Mary, she didn't know what he was going to do. He asked her to help so she did."

"Kidnapping is a crime that everyone is aware of. She had a choice to do the right thing and she didn't take it. There is a cell with her name on it." Mary looked at the detective. "Go ahead and lock her up."

"Please, she won't be able to take it," Lauren begged.

"She knew what she was doing was wrong, but did it anyway. You want to blame someone for this, you can blame her and dad. They are the two people that are responsible for this mess. Marshall hasn't done anything to them. He's the only person in this that is innocent. For your sister's sake, you better pray Marshall comes home safe and sound," Mary cautioned before turning and walking away.

"When James arrives at the F.B.I's office, Charlie is going to call us," Stan informed Mary.

Lauren watched the two of them walk away before seeing her sister being led out in cuffs. She didn't want to call her mom, but at this point she didn't feel there was any other choice. Mary wasn't kidding when she said it was going to be a family reunion. It wasn't one she would be looking forward to at all.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Marshall had hunkered down in the woods. He was only able to sleep for a few hours even though he was exhausted. He knew it would be wiser to stay and wait for daylight, but he wanted off this mountain. Pulling a Mary, he threw logic out the window, proceeded to get up and continue down the mountain. He still had most of the water left in his bottle and recited in his head the signs of dehydration. There was an article he read that it takes a person three to five days to die from dehydration.

His mind drifted to all sorts of things as he walked. It proved to him he was more tired then he even wanted to admit. Letting his mind wander proved to be a bad idea at night. He tripped over what he thought was a branch and went sprawling down the mountainside head over heels until he smacked into a tree trunk. Cursing out loud a string of obscenities that would make even Mary proud, he attempted to get up. The second he put pressure on his left leg he felt a sharp pain shoot through his ankle causing him to sit back down.

"Damn it!" Marshall screamed at the top of his lungs in frustration.

Closing his eyes, he tried to bite back the frustration and come up with a plan to get him off this damn mountain. There was no way he was walking out of here without something he could use for a crutch, and he wouldn't be able to look for something until the sun came up.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Stan and Mary entered the Sunshine Building to be greeted by Charlie.

"Anything new?" Stan questioned immediately.

"No. The financials for Kelsey showed the car rental, but it was traced to the Denver airport. It also showed a hotel room, but there was nothing in there either. We do have the airport sending over her luggage that was checked in. The marshals bringing in James have his suitcase also."

"Do you have the number for them?" Stan asked.

Charlie pulled it up on his cell phone. Stan grabbed it and dialed the number.

"U.S. Marshal Stevens."

"This is Chief Inspector McQueen from Albuquerque. I was told that you have the suitcase belonging to James Shannon."

"Yes, sir."

"I need one of you to start going over it and looking for any forms of different aliases, anything with Albuquerque information on it and any other paperwork you can find."

"Will do. I'll call back as soon as we finish checking."

"I also need to know if anyone checked the car that James drove to the Denver airport."

"No, sir. We were not informed how he arrived."

"Call me as soon as you find something," Stan didn't even wait for an answer as he started to dial the Denver Marshal office.

"Chief Inspector Daniels."

"Daniels this is McQueen from Albuquerque. I need a team to go through and check the car that James Shannon drove there to see if he left any clues in it." Stan gave him the car make, license number and rental agency.

"They're on their way now. We'll let you know what we find."

"Thanks, Daniels." Stan hung up. Looked at Mary and Charlie. "Let's go over what we have and what we know. We still have a few hours before they arrive with James."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Lauren had called her mother. She and Scott were now on their way to Albuquerque. They would actually arrive before the marshals bringing in her father. Needless to say, her mother was completely upset and Lauren hadn't even told her the most distressing part about her father being married to Jinx Shannon and that he had two daughters with her.

Scott knew. Lauren had found out about his dealings with Brandi. She still hadn't decided what she thought about that, but didn't completely trust Scott to keep himself out of trouble. He was definitely his father's son from what she learned about James Shannon. Things were going to go from bad to worse when it all came out in the open, but a part of her thought maybe that is what everyone needed. The truth shall set you free theory was starting to sound better all the time.

Looking at her watch, she knew it was time to head to the airport. She hoped that things wouldn't get worse, and honestly hoped Mary found her partner. It would at least be better for Kelsey and her dad if she did.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Stan, Mary and Charlie were all digging through the paperwork when Stan's cell phone went off the first time.

"McQueen."

"This is Daniels. They are still processing the car, but they did find a gun in the glove compartment that's registered to Marshall Mann. It does not appear to have been fired. They're running over the car with a fine tooth comb, and I'll let you know as soon as I get more information."

"Thanks," Stan commented and looked to Mary after hanging up. "They found one of Marshall's guns."

"It's more than likely his backup from his boot. He always keeps his primary piece in the safe in his truck. Anything else?" Mary asked hopefully.

"No, they're still going over it." Stan saw the disappointment on her face.

"It was a rental car, right?" Mary asked.

"Yes," Stan replied, puzzled. He made the connection in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell were we thinking?" Mary yelled, frustrated.

Charlie looked back and forth between the two of them, confused.

"What am I missing?"

"Most rental cars have a GPS locater on them in case there is a problem with the car or it's stolen. We can track where the car had gone," Mary replied, picking up the phone after grabbing the information they had on the car rental agency.

"Yes, this is U.S. Marshall Mary Shannon. I'm calling in regards to one of your vehicles that was rented. The car was returned at the Denver airport and is currently impounded by our Denver office. I need to know if there was a GPS tracking device installed in the car. If there is, I need to have all of the location data for the past forty eight hours."

"I can tell you that it did contain a GPS tracker but I will need a warrant for the information that you are asking for. If you bring it to our office we will be more than happy to help you."

"Fine, we'll be there shortly." Mary hung up. "Stan, work your magic and get us a warrant for the information."

"That could take days." Stan smiled. "Let's see how much pull our new boss has."

Stan dialed Allison Pearson." Allison, how well connected are you in the judicial system?"

"Why?" Allison questioned wearily.

"I need a warrant and I needed it yesterday," Stan informed her.

"For what?" Allison didn't care for the way their office operated.

"The GPS information from the car used to abduct Inspector Mann."

"I'll pull some strings." Allison may not care for them, but she wouldn't lose an inspector on her watch because of the need for a warrant. She made one call, then called Stan back.

"Stop at the courthouse on your way to the rental agency. The warrant will be there waiting for you."

"Thank you," Stan said sincerely. "Let's go get our warrant."

Mary grabbed her keys and coat and headed out. "If you get any more information, let us know," she called out to Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren arrived at the airport as her mother and brother were picking up their baggage. Her mother saw her and the two rushed forward to meet her.

"Lauren, this has to be a mistake. Your sister would never hurt someone on purpose."

"I wish that were true, but they have them both on video plus photos of them shoving the marshal into the trunk of the car," Lauren answered.

"Why would your father want to hurt a law officer? What don't I know?"

Lauren stared at Scott. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Amanda Griffin asked.

"Mom, let's go to the car. I'll explain on the way to the hotel," Lauren tried to persuade her.

"I want to see Kelsey first."

"They're in the process of booking her. It will be a bit before you can see her. They're also bringing Dad in from Denver. He should be here shortly. I don't think they will let us talk to him until they're done interrogating him."

"Fine, but I want all the details. All of you seem to know something that I don't and it isn't sitting well with me," Amanda warned.

Lauren led them to the car and loaded their suitcases. Once they were all situated and headed towards the hotel she began to explain to her mother about her husband's other family.

"You're telling me I'm married to a bigamist?" Amanda was stunned.

"Technically yes," Lauren knew there was no way to gloss that over.

"He has two daughters. One of them is involved in arresting your sister and will be helping put your father away? What kind of daughter does that?"

"The kind that hasn't seen him since he walked out on her when she was seven. The person that he kidnapped also happens to be her partner. The two of them are close. He's been there for her whenever she's needed him to be," Lauren supplied.

"So why would your father take him away from her? How long have you known?"

"I found out last year when I stopped by after finding a letter Dad wanted Jinx to have. Mary wasn't told who I was because of her job. " Lauren cringed, knowing that wouldn't go over well. "Add to the fact that James Shannon is wanted by the FBI, well, I thought it was best to leave you out of it."

"So is any part of our lives with him the truth?" Amanda felt betrayed.

"Mom, he loved us." Lauren shrugged.

"Loved us so much he has your sister doing illegal acts that can get her locked away. Do you even have any clue how much time she can do?" Amanda asked.

"No, but I'm sure Mary will be able to tell us that. An attorney will be there for her tomorrow. The problem is she has nothing to bargain with. They have what they need to convict her. I doubt they'll even consider cutting her a deal. If they don't find the partner and he dies then her charges get upgraded to an accessory to murder," Lauren hated the information, but didn't want to hide it either.

Amanda started to cry. Lauren and Scott had no idea how to comfort her. Not with the problems their sister faced.

Amanda cried for a good fifteen minutes before pulling herself together.

"Will Mary help her get a lesser sentence?"

"Mary has no interest in helping either of them. If Kelsey would've been able to give them Marshall's location, then she would have made a plea deal. These people are good at their job and time is running out on how to get Kelsey out of trouble. Dad is going away. There's no helping him. If they find everything they need without any help from Kelsey she'll get the full extent of the punishment for her crimes."

"I want to see them both," Amanda insisted.

"I can guarantee you that it won't happen tonight."

"What about Mary's family? Can I reason with them?" Amanda asked hopefully.

"We can talk to them, but they don't have a lot of pull where Mary is concerned. I doubt she'll listen to them."

"Call and arrange a meeting. I need to at least try," Amanda ordered.

Lauren grabbed her phone and dialed the number to the Shannon residence.

"Hello," Brandi greeted.

"Brandi, it's Lauren. Are you and your mom available to talk to my mother, brother and me?"

"Hang on and let me ask." Brandi covered the phone.

"Lauren and her family would like to meet up with us. What do I tell them?"

Jinx thought about it for a moment. "Tell them to meet us at my apartment. Mary will never let them near the house."

"We'll meet you, but not at Mary's. Mom has an apartment, we can meet there."

Lauren got the address and they scheduled to meet in an hour.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Marshall woke to see the sky was still dark and briefly cursed. He was hoping that more time had passed. Moving around would be tricky at best. He could feel the throbbing pain in his ankle. He knew it was at the minimum a severe sprain. He had simple ones before, but they hadn't hurt this much.

A sudden snap of a branch had him scanning the area around him. He knew that there were bears and mountain lions in the area. Most weren't seen very often, and he was hoping that would still be the case. His mind kept repeating lions, tigers and bears, oh my. To his satisfaction, a deer came into his limited field of vision and he finally allowed himself to relax. Sitting up, he maneuvered his body so that it rested against the tree. He sent a silent prayer that Mary and Stan found him soon. He hadn't been able to find the water bottle since his tumble down the mountain side.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary and Stan showed up at the car rental around midnight; an hour before closing. They cut in front of the couple standing at the counter and opened their badges.

"We need to speak to the manager now," Stan ordered.

A man came out of the office and towards them. "Is there a problem?"

"I need the tracking information from the GPS for this vehicle," Stan said handing him the piece of paper before continuing, "that was requested by us earlier. Here is the warrant for the information."

"Move!" Mary barked out.

The man led them into his office, and fumbled through the paperwork for the printout. Mary paced back and forth waiting impatiently for any type of lead that would come out of this. Her worry level kept increasing as the time passed. She wondered if this is what Marshall went through during her kidnapping.

"Here it is," the man said passing the sheet to Stan.

Mary was looking over Stan's shoulder at the information.

"That's the bar, he headed to the outskirts of town where we found his phone and badge, and then he went there. The car stays at that spot for a while before heading into the mountains. So is he at that place or the mountains?"

"I don't know, but first light I'll send a team into the mountains and we can head to the other place," Stan said before grabbing his cell phone. He waited for Charlie to answer the phone.

"Charlie, I need you to run these coordinates and tell me what's there," Stan ordered, giving him the coordinates.

"It's an old abandoned diner. It closed down years ago, according to the information on the web."

"Alright, Mary and I are headed there now." Stan was about to continue when Charlie interrupted.

"Sir, I mean, Stan, the men from Denver have arrived at the FBI office with James Shannon."

"Alright, Mary and I will head there. You and Frank Peters head out to the diner," Stan instructed.

"What?" Why are they going and not us?" Mary hissed.

"Denver marshals arrived with James."

"Damn, let's go see if that idiot tells us where my partner is." Mary never thought in a million years she could feel such anger for her father, but it raced through her veins now. ******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lauren, Scott and Amanda arrived at Jinx's place. They were nervous about meeting the Shannon family.

Lauren knocked and smiled when Brandi answered the door.

"Come in," Brandi offered all of them. She had already met Scott and Lauren. Their mother was the new one to her.

Lauren did the introductions before they all sat down. She could tell both Jinx and her mother were sizing each other up.

"Look, I know this is awkward, but they are bringing dad in from Colorado and Kelsey is already in custody. Mary seems to show no interest in helping us with them and Mom wanted to talk to you," Lauren spewed out.

Brandi was torn on the subject, but knew she'd end up defending Mary. Marshall had shown their family more care and concern than James ever had.

"You have to realize the position we're in. Mary is right to not help in this case. I don't know what reason Dad seems to have for hurting Marshall, but whatever it was isn't good enough. He's headed to jail for other crimes in addition to this one anyway. Marshall has been a great support to our family, and even though James is biologically my father, he's never been here for me. Mary raised me from the time she was seven because Mom…well, it's complicated. I'm not trying to point fingers at anyone, but they brought this on themselves." Brandi hadn't realized how strongly she felt until those words came out.

"My daughter was trying to help her father. What she did is wrong, but she shouldn't be sent to jail for it," Amanda pleaded.

"She committed a crime. You go to jail for that. Everyone knows that. The problem will be how much time she gets. If she would tell them where Marshall is, it would help her out. Mary will bargain to get Marshall home safely. If he dies, then heaven help you because nothing short of an act of God will stop Mary from making sure they both spend the rest of their lives in jail," Brandi warned.

"Die?" Amanda asked hesitantly.

"They haven't found Mary's partner yet. According to Kelsey, she doesn't know where he is either," Lauren supplied.

"She's screwed," Brandi said matter-of-factly. "Mary will not let this go if anything happens to Marshall. She'll catch Dad too. No one touches her partner and gets away with it. I know that is seems cold and cruel to you, but you need to understand that Marshall is the only person in this world that Mary trusts implicitly. She may have worshiped our father, but not after this. This changes everything."

"How can you be so flippant about this?" Amanda asked, outraged. "My daughter's life might be ruined."

"So will my daughter's if Marshall ends up dead," Jinx surprised them all. "While I understand your worry and concern for your daughter, you should take into consideration that Marshall has family and friends that care for him dearly. He's the innocent person in all of this. All he tried to do was help your daughter. For that he could die."

Amanda was taken aback by the words. She wanted to argue with what this woman had said, but logically she knew the woman was right. There was nothing but dead silence in the room as Jinx's word sunk in.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Stan and Mary entered FBI's office. They headed straight for the receptionist to arrange to be taken to James. Stan turned and looked at Mary.

"Mary, this is a conflict of interest for you. I know that you want to help Marshall, but for now let me talk to James and see if he'll tell me anything. If not, then I'll allow you in the room. I want this handled as close to the book as we can go. They will serve time for whatever it is they did to Marshall," Stan ordered.

"He'll talk to me, Stan," Mary pleaded. She hated that it came to that, but she needed to find Marshall.

"Mary, you're way too emotionally involved in this. If I think it will help then I'll let you come in, but for now I'm ordering you to watch through the observation room." Stan was adamant.

Mary huffed, but did as she was told. The longer she threw a fit the longer it would take to determine Marshall's location. Those were the only two possibilities that made sense on the routes the car had driven. The mountain seemed like the obvious place, but they didn't want to allocate all of their sources to one spot and find out too late they shouldn't have ignored the other.

Staring through the observation glass, her mind played with all the scenarios she had imagined over the years of seeing her father again. Never once in her imagination did she ever think she'd honestly be staring at him through an observation window having such conflicting emotions. Are part of her was thrilled to see him, while the other part of her was angrier then hell. It was hard to reconcile the loving man who had driven her for ice cream to escape Jinx with the man she saw in the video stuffing her partner into the trunk of a car. Her mind kept flashing between the two images. Forcing herself to take some deep breaths to get her emotions under control, she listened as Stan entered the room.

"Mr. Shannon, I'm Chief Inspector Stan McQueen. I have a few questions that I need to ask you," Stan started off nice, even though a part of him wanted to grab James by the collar and throw him into the wall while demanding Marshall's location.

"I'm not telling you a thing. You might as well just send me to prison," James stated coldly.

"Oh, I intend to, Mr. Shannon, or Griffin. Who are we this week anyways?"

"Your inspector is getting what he deserves for hurting my princess."

"Hurting her? Marshall Mann has been the one protecting her since she arrived in Albuquerque. He'd just assume die than to hurt her," Stan knew full well he was talking about Mary. He realized that he didn't know Kelsey was arrested.

"Then why did she get shot and where was he when it happened?"

"Where were you while you daughter was fighting for her life in the hospital? Finding another new family to start or going back to get Kelsey in line to stand trial for aiding and abetting in the kidnapping of a U.S. Marshal?" Stan watched as James started to put it together. "Where is Inspector Mann? Do you want your daughter to go to prison for an accessory to murder of a federal agent? How well will she do in a federal prison?"

"You leave her out of this!" James screamed.

"I'm not the one who put her in the middle of this. You dragged her into this. Now you have to live with the consequences of your own actions. Time for you to help us is running out. Where is Inspector Mann," Stan questioned heatedly.

"I want to talk to Mary and Kelsey. Let me talk to my daughters," James insisted.

"I don't give a damn about what you want Mr. Shannon. I want my inspector back and I want him back in one piece," Stan hissed, and left the room to make him think about what was said.

Mary swallowed the lump she felt in her throat. She wanted to break down, but had to keep it together. It would do Marshall or her no good to get removed from the case. Her being able to show she could handle it depended on her remaining on this case.

Stan angrily walked into the observation room to stand by her.

"What the hell gives him the right to judge Marshall? If James had bothered to check, he would've realized how guilty Marshall feels about what happened. Was he there when Marshall slid to the floor in despair or what lengths he went through to get the shooter?" Stan realized he was on a tangent when he saw Mary's face looking at him questioningly.

"What happened while I was shot? What do you mean he slid to the floor in despair? How many times did Marshall put himself at risk trying to find the shooter and how?" Mary demanded.

"That is a conversation you need to have with your partner," Stan said solemnly, wishing he'd remembered she didn't know.

"Damn it, Stan. Don't shut me out," Mary insisted.

"I'm sorry, Mary, but I won't break Marshall's confidence. Just like I didn't break yours after Horst."

"Let me talk to him, Stan," Mary pleaded. "If anyone can get us to tell him where he dumped Marshall, it will be me. If you get a call back from the team at the diner, knock on the window and let me know."

"You know the only reason that I'll consider this is because Marshall's life is at stake," Stan cautioned.

"It's the only reason I'd want to even step foot into that room with him," Mary said sadly.

"Alright, but no bargains without running it past me." Stan didn't want him getting away with whatever he did to Marshall.

Mary nodded in understanding. Heading into the room for a confrontation she never expected. Once again her childhood dreams of running into his arms and feeling comfort faded by the harsh reality of never seeing Marshall again.

James looked up as he heard the door open.

"Princess," he called out happily.

"Shut up, James," her voice had a stern warning to it.

"I'm your father. You should show me respect. What has happened to you?" James asked in disbelief.

"I grew up when I was seven. Raised my baby sister and had to help an alcoholic mother because a man that once claimed to love us abandoned us without a second glance. You told my boss that Marshall hurt me. You're the one who hurt me. Marshall has never once hurt me and he never would. He's the kind of man that I used to dream you were. He's everything that you're not," Mary started forcing down the sob that wanted to escape. She was struggling to focus on the task at hand. Turning away she closed her eyes, forcing herself to see Marshall as he was in the old gas station and then moving that image to being alone in the mountain not able to defend himself.

Stan turned his attention to Mary and James hoping that somehow they would get the answers they needed to find Marshall.

"He's a coward. He left you alone in a neighborhood that he knew wasn't safe. You were shot and almost died because of him," James stated angrily.

"Marshall isn't anything like that. He's loyal to a fault. The reason he wasn't there is because I told him to go. I did my usual thing. I could handle everything by myself. Nothing would go wrong under my watch. He left because he trusted me to tell him what I needed. If I needed him to be there that night and would've bothered to ask him to stay, then he would have. His words are true. He doesn't lie or give false promises to me. Marshall is always one call away and will drop everything for me if I ask him to. The man you decided needed to be 'punished' is the one man who has shown me more compassion, understanding, kindness and love then any other person has. He's the one person that I know will never leave me. You're the one who's a coward. You committed crimes and then you abandoned Brandi, Jinx and I to start a whole new family. Get out of jail free card for James Shannon. You sent Lauren here so you could spy on us and you involved your other daughter in a crime that she can, and will, be sent to jail for. You have no right to judge anyone. You're the polar opposite of Marshall Mann. You can never be as good as he is." Mary felt a sense of relief at getting this off her chest.

"I did what I had to do to protect all of you," James defended.

"No, you did all of this to keep yourself from going to prison. This isn't about us. This is about you. It's always been about you. There was never enough room for the rest of us. You strung all of us along in case you needed something from us. My becoming a marshal probably messed with what you would've tried with me. I won't speak for Jinx or Brandi, but I don't want or need you in my life anymore. I want Marshall back. If you ever loved me then you will tell me what you did with him."

Stan could see how tense Mary was. She was waiting for the answer that would either warm or break her heart. His cell phone rang while he waited to see what happened next.

"McQueen."

"Sir, this is Reynolds. We have checked the diner for Mann and there is no sign of him here."

Stan cussed under his breath before replying, "He dumped him in the mountains. I want every person you can round up to head to the mountain and start a search pattern. Mary and I will be on our way shortly. No one goes home until he's found. I'll call the park rangers and see what they can come up with to help us," Stan informed Reynolds.

Stan turned to knock on the window to get Mary's attention when he heard James's reply.

"What's in it for me?"

Before Mary could answer Stan knocked on the window.

Mary knew that Stan had received a call from the team. He wouldn't have interrupted her otherwise.

"A full sentence with no get out of jail free card this time," Mary stated dejectedly, before turning and leaving the room.

Mary entered the observation room with a heavy heart. Her Dad didn't love her, if he did he would've given her Marshall's location. She had waited thirty-two years to find out she was wrong. It was all about James Shannon especially if it was about protecting him from jail time or what he deemed right or wrong.

"What's going on?" Mary said much calmer then she felt.

"The diner was empty. He dumped him somewhere in the mountains. We're gathering as many marshals, rangers and police officers that we can to search for him. I'm sending out some eyes in the sky. I'm going to see if we can get the search and rescue dogs to see if they can pick up his scent. We can pick up something from his house on the way to the mountain top."

"Stan, we're in the middle of monsoon season. They'll stop the search if we get thunder and lightning."

Stan raised an eyebrow at her knowledge.

"Oh please, Encyclopedia Brown for a partner. You didn't think he'd miss the opportunity to explain the seasons and the differences in climate, weather and whatever else that brain could conjure up."

"If we have to stop for awhile then we start up once the weather clears. The storms don't last long. Marshall probably knows how to survive better then anyone else in these circumstances. I'm more worried about dehydration though. Let's go."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Marshall woke to the sun beating down on him. Listening intently, he hoped to hear someone near him. The only sound he heard was the 'pileated' call of a Northern Flicker woodpecker. Searching the ground around him, he looked for both his water bottle and anything he could use for a crutch. He found loose branches and twigs, but nothing that would be strong enough to support his weight and, of course, no sign of the water bottle.

"Alright, Marshall, get your butt up off the ground and suck up the pain. If you have any chance of getting out of here it won't be by waiting for someone," he muttered to himself, knowing it was not the best decision, but at this point there were not a lot of options left for him.

He struggled with the pain for an hour, but couldn't go any further. Sitting on the ground, he elevated his foot on a tree stump and took several deep breaths to try and keep the pain from showing. Why he did that he couldn't say. Maybe it was instinct; he thought back to the time in the abandoned gas station with the chest wound. He tried not to let Mary know how much pain he was in. She was already worried about him and he didn't want to cause her more stress. They had to be looking for him by now. They just needed to find him soon. He didn't want to have to move to find cover if they had another severe thunderstorm and the possibilities were looking like it. That would delay any search they could have until the storm passed. This was the first time he ever could say he hated thunderstorm season.

Marshall hoped that if he kept his foot elevated for awhile he could try and walk some more on it later. His recovery time would probably be longer and he was sure the doctor would lecture him about his option to walk on it. He wouldn't care what lecture he got as long as he was off this mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

They had stopped at Marshall's to grab a shirt he hadn't had a chance to wash. Mary grabbed his second away bag that he had sitting in his bedroom. They would need it later.

Stan refused to let Mary drive up the mountainside. She was an erratic enough driver on a good day. He didn't want to even think about how she would drive up the mountain to get to Marshall. Stan looked at Mary who sat in stony silence just watching the scenery fly by.

"I know this going to sound like a stupid question, but are you okay?" Stan asked, knowing the answer, but hoping to get her to open up just a little.

"I'll be fine when we find Marshall. Where the hell does James get off with his self righteousness?" Mary fumed.

Stan didn't have a clue how to answer that, but didn't have to worry because Mary continued.

"Marshall's fault my ass. Now I'm going to have to go back to square one with Marshall. He felt bad enough before. This is just going to bring it all back. He damn well better be alright too, because if he's not then I'm going to have to hurt Marshall."

Stan smirked, "That would defeat the purpose of finding him. You and I both know that the first thing you're going to do is be relieved. That will be followed by worry until we get a report on his condition." Stan watched as she turned to glare at him. "It's not like we haven't been down this path once before. It's how you handled it with Horst, but this time is different because you were not able to be there when everything went down. This is how it felt for Marshall when you were kidnapped."

"How'd Marshall handle it?" Mary asked, knowing what Stan said earlier about how Marshall handled her kidnapping.

"By not giving up in his search for you. The same things you're doing for him." Stan shrugged, putting the car into park.

Reynolds noted Stan's arrival and headed up to meet with him. "Sir the S.A.R. dogs are on their way. The team should be here within the next ten to fifteen minutes."

Stan handed him the shirt they had grabbed. "Give this to them for the scent."

Turning his attention towards Mary, "Which way would he go?"

"He'd head down. It's the only chance of getting out of here. The bigger question is where exactly he was dropped off."

"I'm thinking inward and away from the trails. James wanted Marshall to suffer so he wouldn't make it easy for him," Stan remarked.

They grabbed a map from one of the rangers and picked a section to start in. The remaining groups spanned out in various sections. The rangers had warned all of them of the possibility of more severe thunderstorms. If the weather took a turn for the worse, the search would be called off until it cleared.

Marshall lowered his leg and forced himself up again to continue his descent. His ankle was throbbing still, but he ignored it. His progress was slow but he was at least moving in the right direction.

Marshall knew he was starting to become dehydrated and he was beginning to think he may have a concussion because of the bouts of dizziness he was experiencing. He had come to a steep slope and as he started down he was hit with a wave of dizziness that caused him to misstep. The misstep sent him once again tumbling down the side of the mountain. His head hit something, sending him into the blissful state of unconsciousness.

Mary and Stan continued their path down the mountainside calling out Marshall's name and continuing to watch the sky.

"Marshall!" Mary yelled repeatedly. "Stan how long can he last out here?"

"Mary, I know you're worried, but he's tougher than most people realize."

"You're avoiding the answer," Mary pointed out.

"Most people can go three to five days without water. Certain factors affect how quickly a person can dehydrate. The heat will play a factor in things and so will how much he tries to move. Add to the fact that he doesn't have a lot of sources for water, if any, and it's hard to say," Stan told her honestly. "Let's just concentrate on finding him and getting him home."

They had been searching for several hours when they heard the crack of lightning in the distance. A call came over their radio.

"All units return to base. All units return to base. A severe thunderstorm is rolling in. We'll have to stop and start up again as soon as it's over."

Stan looked towards Mary and knew he was in for a battle.

"Mary, we have to go."

"No. If Marshall can survive out here then so can we," Mary adamantly replied.

"Getting ourselves killed or injured won't do him any good. I promise we'll come back no matter what time it is. I don't like this anymore than you."

"Marshall! Marshall!" Mary screamed at the top of her lungs hoping for an answer.

Stan grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back towards the way they came.

"Let me go, Stan, he's out here somewhere and you know it."

Stan hated the look of desperation in her eyes. There was no way he was risking their lives also.

"Inspector, if you don't want to be removed from this case and thrown into jail until I find Marshall, then I strongly suggest that you head back," Stan ordered.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes, I would. Marshall needs us to be strong and do the smart thing. We're headed back up the mountain. I've marked where we left off. We'll pick up from here. Move now!"

Mary tried to fight Stan on this, but he was having none of it. He once again grabbed her arm leading her away from the area they were in. She cussed him out in a whole new streak of swear words, but he refused to let go.

Mary knew she was being difficult, but her gut was telling her not to leave. She felt like she was close to Marshall. A part of her questioned if it was true or just her need to find him taking over all logical thought. All the other teams had headed out and Mary felt herself on the verge of tears. It felt all wrong to leave when she just knew he was close.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Marshall had woken in confusion and thought he was delusional. He could've sworn he heard Mary desperately calling his name. It was then he heard the grumbling of thunder and the crack of lightning. Knowing he couldn't stay lying flat on the ground, he forced himself up and began to look for a better place to squat with his mind chanting "don't be the tallest thing around".

His mind went back to Mary as he tried to find better shelter. Why would he hear her calling him? Deciding that yelling at this point wouldn't hurt anything he tried to summon his voice around the dryness in his mouth.

"Mary! Mare!"

Stan and Mary had gotten into the car when Mary's gut instinct became too much to ignore. Stan had just put the SUV into drive when Mary jumped out of the vehicle and began to run back towards the area she and Stan just left.

"Damn it to hell, Mary!" Stan fumed angrily. He decided against chasing her and drove towards the area they had recently left in order to meet up with her and read her the riot act.

Mary knew Stan was probably cussing her out at this point, but she didn't care. Something was telling her that Marshall was near and that she shouldn't leave before finding him. She trusted her gut instinct and would deal with the consequences later.

"Marshall! Marshall!" she continued to shout while working her way through the trees. The sound of the storm worsening was beginning to make her worry, but she couldn't stop, not yet.

Marshall heard the lighting strike a tree somewhere to his left before suddenly seeing some smoke coming from the same vicinity. Fire was all he could think about as he forced himself into a standing position to try and move from the area. He knew the damage that could be done and also knew that the fire could be small or spread quickly. Not wanting to burn to a crisp he tried to get his ankle to cooperate when he suddenly heard his name. Listening more carefully he waited to make sure he wasn't losing it.

"Marshall! Damn it, Marshall, answer me!"

"Mare!" Marshall croaked out, ignoring the pain as he hobbled his way towards the sound. He was making a little progress, but his ankle refused to take anymore and it gave out on him. Crashing to the ground he forced himself to swallow what little saliva he could muster as he tried one last yell.

"Mary!"

Mary's head snapped up as she heard the reply. "Marshall?" she asked, confused, as she ran towards the direction of his voice. She broke through a bunch of tree branches and almost cried at the sight in front of her. "Marshall," slipped softly from her lips.

Marshall looked up as he heard the cracking of branches and saw Mary enter the area.

Mary didn't miss the look of pure relief on his face nor the pain that rippled across it seconds later.

"What's wrong? Where are you hurt?" Mary asked, grabbing for the bottled water she had in her pocket while twisting the cap off and having him take a drink.

"Ankle. We have to go. Lightning hit a tree. I saw smoke," Marshall pointed at the area he was referring to.

"Crap," Mary said, as she helped Marshall up. "Now is a good time to go."

The flames were beginning to spread and head in their direction. Mary put Marshall's arm around her shoulder as she struggled to help him move.

"Come on, buddy, we need to put a little more speed into that ankle of yours." Mary knew he was trying, but she wasn't sure how far he could go without more help.

"Mary, just leave me here. I don't want you not making it out of here because of me."

"Shut up!" Mary snapped at him, "I didn't come all this way to leave you to become barbeque in the forest. If anything will fry your hide it will be me, not some stupid forest fire."

Marshall was about to argue more when he heard another voice calling out.

Stan was pissed as hell at his inspector and if he found her soon, he just might shoot her. "Mary!"

"Stan!"

Moving in the direction of the voice he noted smoke and flames flickering not far behind them. He ran forward and was shocked at the sight in front of him.

"Mary. Marshall." He was delighted to see them.

"We can have the family reunion later. Help me with him. He screwed up his ankle and I would like to get out of here before we fry," Mary stated sarcastically.

Stan grabbed Marshall's other arm and they both grabbed a belt loop on his jeans and moved him through the smoke that seemed to have gotten thicker in the last few seconds. They were all coughing as the finally made it back to the SUV. Stan helped Mary get Marshall in the back seat.

Flooring the gas pedal, Stan grabbed his phone, called in the location and advised of the fire that had started. He also advised they were headed to the hospital with Marshall.

Marshall was groggy and sleepy and both Stan and Mary had to coax him to stay awake a number of times. Marshall knew he needed to obey, but was so tired. Their constant questions in regards to injuries were starting to irritate him.

"You both need a course in emergency care. All they are going to do is give me IV fluids to replace the lost fluids, probably give me a brace plus crutches for the ankle, clean the head wound and keep me overnight for observation." Marshall rolled his eyes as he explained to them what lay ahead for him.

They were met by the medical staff and Marshall was taken into the exam room. The doctor came out an hour later and repeated what Marshall had told them in the SUV causing them both to smirk.

A nurse came out to get them and led them to Marshall's room. The lights were off and he was sound asleep. Mary moved to Marshall's side, held his hand and convinced herself he really was safe. Stan watched.

"You know I was ready to shoot you for jumping out of the SUV, but it saved his life. He could've never gotten away from the fire with his ankle messed up."

"I knew you would be mad, but I couldn't ignore my gut." Mary shrugged.

"I'll let this one slide. We are going to have to press charges against your Dad and stepsister." Stan waited to see her reaction.

"They deserve whatever they get," Mary stated heatedly.

"You and Marshall need to talk about all of this, when he's feeling better," Stan cautioned.

"He's not the only one that I intend to have a long conversation with. Plus, I'm sure that both families are going to have things to say to each other. They will have to wait though. Marshall is my number one priority for the time being."

"Fair enough," Stan replied, before settling into the chair as they both waited in silence for Marshall to wake up.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Lauren and her family had headed back to the hotel. The attorney for her sister called and they were going to arrange a meeting for the following morning.

"The attorney will meet with all of us tomorrow. He doesn't sound optimistic about her chances with this," she cautioned her mother.

"Can't we get Mary to try and talk to us? There has to be something we can do," Amanda said desperately.

"Like what? Mary is going to be focused on her partner and under the circumstances can you blame her? Kelsey made a huge error in judgment. Yes, she didn't know Dad was going to do this, but she did know that what she did was wrong," Lauren said, exasperated.

"What if she testifies about Dad's involvement and planning of all of this?" Scott asked.

"Look, it's something we can all discuss with the attorney. I'm not a lawyer or a cop and have no idea how this entire process works. I'm not even sure Mary will talk to us. Let's just hope they find her partner." Lauren shook her head and they turned on the news.

The forest fire in the mountains was being broadcast and all three of them stared in shock at what they saw.

Lauren heard her mother plead, "Please let him not be in that area."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary was getting antsy waiting for Marshall to wake up. She knew she had to go back to the precinct and talk to James and Kelsey, but she wasn't leaving until she had some answers from Marshall first. Well okay, she admitted to herself first, she wanted to make sure he was okay, and then she would drill him. She still was confused about his going to the bar without inviting her, it just wasn't Marshall. Then to find out he'd been going there on and off since she was shot instead of confiding in her. She was baffled by all the changes, and though Stan's points were valid, she couldn't help wondering if there was more to it. She thought he'd come to her, and that he knew she didn't blame him. She told him as much before Stan shooed her out of the office with his emotional torture speech he was going to go on about.

Mary looked to Stan for an answer.

"When did he stop telling me things?"

"Probably when you stopped telling him things," Stan answered. This was a talk the two were going to need to have.

"I never shut him out," Mary defended.

"The hell you didn't. Did you tell him you were engaged? No, he had to ask about a tan line on your finger. Did you tell him when you called it off? Yes, but not until you knew he already knew. Unless Marshall starts the conversation or gears it around you, when have you freely volunteered information?" Stan asked, trying to convey his point.

"How do you know he had to ask on either occasion?"

"I told you rarely, but occasionally, he comes to me."

"Well it's not like he's an open book either, you know. He never mentioned that he and his father have issues. He let me think he was the perfect son." Mary found herself on the defensive again.

"Compared to your family, Mary, he doesn't have issues. To him, his father and his problems are simple and not worth mentioning. Yes, Seth has been hard on Marshall because, until the three of you worked together, he thought Marshall was too soft for the job. He never understood that Marshall's level of understanding is what makes him so good at WITSEC. He also doesn't see that hard side of Marshall. We barely see it. Marshall is a lot stronger and tougher then most people ever give him credit for. He just doesn't let it show much, because he tries to understand his witnesses better and stay level headed. It's why he takes it hard when someone can't stay in the program or does something stupid. Marshall gives everything he has to try and give these people a second chance. I'm not telling you something that you don't already know," Stan reminded her.

"So what that means he can't tell me he has dad issues?"

"Did it ever occur to you that he doesn't want to make you feel bad? You need to think all of this through, Mary. The one person in the world that Marshall doesn't put first is himself. You, me, his family and his witnesses all come before him. Maybe confiding in the Vet was something he did for him. Why can you have a life outside of work and not him? How much time do you give him compared to what he gives you? I'm not trying to hurt you, Mary, but sometimes you get so caught up in you or your family's problems that you ignore the rest of us that care about you. We understand it to a point, but don't you dare give him crap for trying to find something for him. It can't always be about you," Stan warned.

Mary didn't know how to reply. A lot of what Stan said made sense. If Marshall had come to her to say that his father was judgmental towards him she would've blown it off as him overreacting or something insignificant. She had thought he overreacted when he told her that Seth was here to judge him. Seth's words had stunned her when he admitted it. She finally realized the grass isn't always greener on the other side. She had to witness it for her to believe it though. _What kind of friend does that __make me__?_ That thought vanished when she heard a slight moan from Marshall.

She and Stan both perked up and waited for those blue eyes to open. He struggled to open them, but soon they were treated to a bleary gaze.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, partner," Mary said cheerfully.

"Mare," Marshall started, "your dad."

"I know, Marshall, We have him in custody along with Kelsey. Apparently she's my other half sister," Mary explained. She noticed when he looked away and knew what he was thinking, but before she could say anything Stan interrupted.

"Do you want to fill us in on what happened from the time you left the bar?" Stan asked, hoping to get Marshall's end over with so he could leave and give them time to talk.

"I saw a woman trying to change a flat tire and offered to help. I was putting the stuff back into the trunk and then woke up in a diner with James Shannon standing in front of me." Marshall looked nervously at Mary.

"Did he say why?" Stan asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Revenge for letting Mary get shot. Somehow, he knew that I wasn't there when it happened and that I deserved to be punished for it." Marshall shrugged.

Mary interrupted at this point because Marshall still refused to look at her.

"Look at me," Mary demanded, "Marshall, don't do this again to yourself. We've been over this. I sent you home. I told you to leave. Nothing will ever change that fact."

"What happened next?" Stan asked, trying to get the focus back on the case.

"We had a disagreement on abandonment and then he knocked me out. I woke up in the woods hands tied and with one bottle of water. I found a way to cut the ropes off and started down the mountain," Marshall continued to explain everything he went through until they found him.

Marshall began to yawn and they decided to give him a chance to sleep. Stan headed out, promising to stop by later. Mary asked Stan to wait for her at the SUV.

"Marshall, I'll be back after we're done. They are keeping you overnight and then I'll bring you home and stay with you for awhile. You and I have a lot to discuss."

Marshall swallowed hard. His mind was playing all the topics over in his head that she would want to discuss and two came to mind.

"I'm sorry about your dad. I'll understand if you don't want me for your partner anymore," Marshall hated that thought, but honestly, after everything that happened, he'd understand.

"Geez, Doofus, you've been hanging around Jinx lately? She does the melodrama not you. I don't blame you for what happened at all. This is all on James and Kelsey. We need to talk about us and when we started to keep things from each other. I miss my best friend."

"Mary, he was right. I abandoned you that day. You were shot and I wasn't there." Marshall had never been able to get rid of the guilt. He just learned to hide it from her.

"No, he was wrong and we'll discuss that as soon as I'm done ripping that idiot a new one. What happened to you was inexcusable. I'm sorry he hurt you." She leaned in and kissed his forehead before squeezing his hand. "I'll be back later."

Mary headed out the door, taking one look back just to reassure herself he was there and in one piece.


	5. Chapter 5

Jinx and Brandi had gone to the F.B.I. office to try and see James. Brandi wanted to understand why he left them to start a new family. Jinx wanted answers to why he abandoned them. When they arrived they ran into the Griffin family.

Lauren almost groaned at the sight of her father's other family. Things were going to get complicated. They all wanted and deserved answers.

"Fancy meeting you here," Lauren said casually, trying to keep things light.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Brandi smiled. There was no need for this to be completely unpleasant. They didn't know that he was married before.

"Any news?" Lauren questioned.

"Other than what we saw on the news last night, no. I just hope Marshall wasn't on that part of the mountain," Brandi answered honestly. "Mary hasn't called or returned home so we don't know anything new."

Mary and Stan strode into the precinct and saw both families sitting near each other.

"Look, Stan, the gang is all here," Mary stated wryly.

"Did you find Marshall?" Brandi asked.

Mary could tell her sister's concern was genuine.

"He's in the hospital as we speak, recovering from his injuries."

"What happens now?" Amanda asked.

"Now we officially charge James and Kelsey with the kidnapping of a U.S. Marshal. James will get charged with attempted murder and Kelsey is an accessory to the fact. I strongly advise you to get one hell of a good attorney because she's going to need it. The facts are irrefutable," Mary cautioned.

"Can't you do something to help her?" Lauren cried out.

"Every chance she had of helping herself went out the window when she refused to give us information on Marshall or James. She is lucky that the charge isn't murder. If we hadn't found Marshall when we did then he would've been stuck in the middle of a forest fire with no way of escaping," Mary bit out angrily. "There are several other charges that they D.A. can file against her also. The whole aiding and abetting a felon comes to mind off the top of my head. She is going to have to deal with the results of her actions. You should've convinced her to talk when she had the chance."

"She's your half sister. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Amanda spit back.

"No, it doesn't. More than likely it means another child that James left messed up and likely to get in trouble. Oh wait, already did," Mary realized they were suffering and could vaguely hear Marshall telling her they didn't know and to be more patient. She hated when he became part of her conscious.

"Look, I realize that you're upset and with good reason. Kelsey knew what she was doing was wrong, and while she did it because James asked her to that doesn't erase what she did. What you seem to fail to get is that Marshall was the victim here. She used his kindness to cause him harm and came close to helping him die. While I realize he means nothing to you, he means everything to me. Have you thought about his family and how it would've affected them to bury their son? Your daughter had the choice to do the right or wrong thing. She made a bad choice, and will pay for that. How much depends on the judge. While I realize that you're upset and worried, maybe you should take the time and look at it from Marshall's side. All he tried to do was help her. His reward was getting knocked unconscious, taken to a diner, knocked out again and left in a forest with one bottle of water to try and find a way out. Kelsey isn't the victim here." Mary turned and walked away.

Amanda hated to admit that Mary was right, but in her heart, had that been Scott in the forest, she'd be furious at the person who hurt him too. Kelsey should've known better, and her husband never should've put their daughter into that position.

Mary and Stan entered the interrogation room where James was being held. The man sat smugly at the table.

"James Shannon, you are being charged with the kidnapping of a federal agent, attempted murder of a federal agent, bigamy and robbery," Stan started, and noticed the smugness wear off as he realized attempted murder was listed.

"Congratulations, James, not only did you ruin your life, but you ruined Kelsey's. She's an accessory to attempted murder and gets the added bonus of aiding and abetting a known felon. How does it feel to know you destroyed your daughter's life?" Mary asked heatedly.

James face fell. "Kelsey had nothing to do with the rest of it. She didn't know what I had planned."

"Doesn't matter. She helped get the whole mess started. Just be grateful that we found Marshall when we did, or you would have been looking at murder charges." Mary glared at the man she once adored, now not knowing what she ever saw in him.

"I did it for you," James told Mary.

"You did it for yourself. Somehow you think it matters to me what you think, feel or do. You know I waited for you to come home for years. Lately, I realized that I don't need you. I have all the love and support I need from my friends and family. The fact that you tried to take away the most important person in my life makes me angrier then hell. I never thought that would be possible. You were what I used to compare all other men to. The problem was you weren't a tough act to follow. Marshall showed me what commitment, happiness, trust, respect and loyalty are. Marshall wasn't with me when I was shot because I had told him to go and he trusts and respects me enough to abide by my decision. You don't understand trust. You don't understand respect. You jumped to conclusions that you had no right to make, and because of that you've left yet another string of ruined lives behind you, including your youngest child's. Good luck straightening that out. By the way, as far as I'm concerned, you're dead. Don't write, call or attempt to invade my life ever again. I have what I need and it's not you," Mary warned as she left the room.

Marshall was lying in the hospital bed trying to piece together everything that had happened in the last few days. His guilt level was back up the charts and he knew Mary would lecture him about it. There was still a part of him that thought James Shannon was right about that. He replayed the events of Francesca's relocation to the gang ridden neighborhood through the call from Bobby D telling him Mary had been shot. After Mary had been shot Marshall took the information from the shooting and plotted all the different scenarios that he could come up with if he'd been there that would've prevented her from being shot. The list of scenarios was buried in his desk drawer. If Mary had ever seen them she would have taken a chunk out of his hide.

His thoughts were interrupted by said blonde storming into his room.

"I did it for you. That was his whole excuse," Mary fumed.

"Talked to Dad, did we?" Marshall really didn't need to ask.

Mary glared, but continued her tirade, "Where does he get off thinking he has any right to my life? He walks out on us, and makes a new family. He kept me hanging on with every letter to a hope that he would sweep in and make everything better. How naïve was I to buy into that? What was wrong with me? Then to top it all off he ruins Kelsey's life by getting her involved in this mess. More importantly, he goes after you for some sort of revenge. How was he wronged in all of this?"

Marshall was trying to decide if it was safe to answer. Deciding it was, he took a deep breath.

"Mary, like it or not the man is your father and that is why he thought he had the right to do what he did. What he did to you by walking out and dangling hope in front of your face was most definitely wrong. He was a fool for leaving, that I can honestly say. As for Kelsey, I think I might be able to convince the attorney to go light on her. She was trying to help her father. I think we both know how manipulative the man can be. No offense, Mary." Marshall didn't want to offend his partner by his observation.

"Kelsey needs to pay for her crimes, Marshall. She knew it was wrong. I don't want you doing this," Mary cautioned.

"I know that what she did was wrong, but I don't think she realized how far James would take it. She doesn't deserve the kind of prison time that they are talking about giving her." Marshall shrugged.

Mary saw the determined look in his eyes, the set in his jaw, and knew she wouldn't be able to talk him out of it. A part of her was glad, he was still her Marshall. She remembered Seth calling Marshall too sensitive, but she still disagreed. Marshall saw potential in those that had it, but was well aware of the fact that not everyone did. He just wanted the ones that did to have a shot in this world. It both endeared him to her and occasionally angered her.

Sitting down in the chair next to the bed, she reached down and grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Fine, I'll let you play the martyr with her, but there's nothing that you can say to convince me that James deserves a break."

"Really didn't have any intention of that. Still rather unhappy with the man myself. I do want to have a conversation with him though. We never finished the one we were having before he knocked me out."

"Marshall, do you really think that is a wise choice?" Mary asked worriedly.

"What's he going to do to me? Mare, I need to finish saying something to him that he probably doesn't want to hear, but needs to."

"Is this anything to do with my shooting?" Mary demanded.

"No, we got through that part of the conversation before he knocked me out again." Marshall shrugged.

"What exactly was your answer to that?" Mary asked, when he looked away she had her answer. "Damn it, Marshall! How many times do we have to go over the fact that it wasn't your fault? Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you," Marshall replied, aggravated.

"If I had asked you to stay, would you have?" Mary didn't need to ask, she knew the answer.

"Yes," there was no hesitation in his reply.

"So you left because I told you it was okay to go. How is that your fault?" Mary questioned.

"I knew the neighborhood was dangerous. The gang members were paying close attention to you. Do you realize how many ways things could have been different if I had been there?" Marshall asked, going back to the thought he had before she arrived.

Her eyes shot up at that question. He knew exactly how many different ways it could've played out. She thought back to the time in the rubble and the map he drew up of every possible way they could get to her witness in the wreckage.

"Where's the list?" Mary demanded.

Marshall gave her the deer in the headlight look before answering.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me. You drew up a list of everything you could have done and the outcome of each scenario. Where is it?" Mary demanded.

Marshall looked away and she forced him to look at her.

"Where, Marshall?"

He picked at the blanket, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"In my desk."

"I'm going to call the D.A. and let him know that you'd like to have a word with him. Then I'm going to your house and getting the list and we are going to go over it. We'll explain why each and every thought you had was wrong. You need to let this go, and obviously I was wrong when I thought arresting the man responsible did that for you," Mary huffed out. She thought she had been bad with Lola. He was making her look like a saint. She knew the odds of that being the case.

"I don't want to discuss this with you," Marshall finally told her.

"It's me or Stan and me. Which do you prefer?" Mary asked.

"Fine, I'll see you later," Marshall refused to look at her as she left. After seeing that she would understand his guilt. There were so many other ways it could've ended if he'd stayed that night. ************************************************************************

Mary had driven to Marshall's house while calling Stan.

"He wants to do what?" Stan questioned.

"You know him," Mary answered, not sure why Stan seemed so surprised.

"Did they talk to him already?" Stan asked, confused.

"Did who talk to Marshall?" Mary asked for clarification.

"The Griffins and their attorney had mentioned going to ask him to help them out."

"Did they leave already?"

"A few minutes ago, aren't you with him?" Stan wanted one of them there.

"No, I'm at Marshall's house at the moment."

"Why?" Stan was surprised; she usually smothered Marshall to death when he was injured. Leaving him alone was not an option with Mary.

Mary figured she'd tell the truth this time.

"Did you know he made up a list of how he could have changed the outcome had he been with me the night of the shooting?" Mary asked.

"No."

"Well he did. It's somewhere in his desk. I'm getting it now. We're going to go over it so I can get some common sense back into that overpopulated brain of his." Mary smiled in victory when she found the list.

"Do I need to have him see Shelley Finkle about your shooting too?" Stan asked, concerned. Marshall would already be talking to her about the kidnapping, he could add the shooting into the things needed to be discussed.

"Stan, I think I just might need to talk to him. We skated over the subject matter. He knows I don't blame him and he was doing seemingly better after we arrested Carmello. I think that whatever happened between him and James at the diner has reopened old wounds. I'm on my way back to the hospital now. I don't want them talking to him without one of us there," Mary said, getting ready to hang up the phone.

"I'll meet you there. I need to see how he's really doing. I think we all need to talk about your shooting. I need to know his mindset at the moment to determine if I feel more time with Shelley will be needed."

"Fine," Mary said angrily and hung up. She knew Stan had a point, but felt they could handle it on their own without it getting out of control. Marshall was doing fine after the arrest. She hadn't lied, but she was wondering now how he was doing when he was alone.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Brandi and Jinx had joined the Griffins on the way to the hospital. They had a couple of reasons for going. They wanted to actually check on Marshall and make sure he was okay and they wanted to speak to Mary.

Brandi stopped everyone outside the door.

"Look, I'm going to see if Marshall is willing to meet with all of us. If he says no then it stops here."

Lauren was upset. "He could help my sister get a lighter sentence and you want us to not talk to him?"

"This isn't just about your sister. This is about Marshall. If he doesn't want to see you then I'll call security to keep you out. Don't forget who the victim is here. It wasn't Kelsey," Brandi stated, a little irked. She liked Marshall; he was a decent guy who knew how to keep Mary relatively calm under most circumstances.

"Lauren, she's right." Amanda knew that Brandi had a point. The more they reminded her that this man was the victim, the more she seemed to absorb the fact.

Brandi opened the door to Marshall's room and peeked her head in.

"Hi Marshall, can I come in?"

Marshall was surprised to see Brandi.

"Everything okay?"

"As okay as they can be, considering. Look there are two reasons I'm here. The one is to see if you're okay and the second is because the Griffins wanted to speak with you. I told them if you said no then they would have to leave," Brandi said, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"I'm doing good Brandi, and it's fine if they would like to come in. I'm sure they're confused about some of this." Marshall shrugged.

"You're sure that you are up to this? I should warn you Mom is here too." Brandi didn't want to push him.

Marshall was touched by the show of concern on Brandi's part. It showed him that she was maturing. He nodded his okay.

Brandi opened the door and signaled them to enter. Jinx came in first and looked Marshall over.

"Are you okay?" Jinx asked.

"Aces," Marshall answered, surprised by the lack of drama.

Brandi took that moment to introduce the rest of the members.

"Marshall, this is Amanda, Lauren and Scott Griffin."

"Mr. Mann…" Amanda started.

"Please just call me Marshall. Mr. Mann makes me look for my father." Marshall wanted to ease some of the tension in the room.

Before anything else could be said, Stan and Mary entered the room.

"Oh good, just in time for the party," Mary stated sarcastically.

"Mare," Marshall sent up a warning.

"What?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Play nice," Marshall cautioned, ignoring the glare.

Mary indicated for Marshall to scoot over and then sat on the bed next to him. It was her way of showing her support for Marshall. She was hoping that it also sent the message of protection to the Griffins.

Marshall rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Amanda.

"Sorry for the interruption, please continue," Marshall stated politely.

Amanda had been taken aback by the exchange between the two. She was beginning to understand some of what they had been told about Marshall Mann by Jinx and Brandi. Plus, he didn't seem intimidated by Mary at all, which honestly impressed her.

"I'm actually here to ask a favor, which I know is completely unfair to you, but Kelsey is my youngest and I need to do whatever I can to help her," Amanda started honestly.

Marshall looked up at Mary, "Didn't you tell them?"

"When, Doofus? I went to your house and then received a call from Stan saying that everyone was invading your room. I came here after grabbing the piece of paper we need to discuss later. I did put the call into the D.A. for you."

"Excuse me?" Lauren asked.

"Doofus here seems to think that he should put in a good word for your sister since he feels she was manipulated by James. He's going to ask them to go light on her. Even if she doesn't deserve it," Mary huffed the ending.

"Mary, you could show your half sister some compassion," Jinx admonished.

"Well maybe if she hadn't tried to mess with Marshall I would have," Mary snapped back.

"Hey, I'm still here. Not dead," Marshall reminded Mary while interlocking their hands to prove he was really there. Then he moved her hand over his heart. "See even have a heartbeat."

"Don't make me hurt you," Mary threatened teasingly. The steady rhythm of his heart under her hand relaxed her some, but she could still see him in the forest and feel the fire coming at them.

"What about my husband? What will happen to him?" Amanda asked.

Mary felt Marshall stiffen after that question. She stroked her thumb over his hand hoping to erase some of his anxiety.

"He can rot in jail for all I care," Marshall bit out angrily, causing Jinx, Brandi and Stan to look surprised. Mary had a feeling something happened between them. "He plotted this deliberately and executed it without thought to the damage it would do to me or his family. It was cold and calculated with an outcome he couldn't have misunderstood."

"Alright, that's enough. I think it's time for all of you to leave," Mary stated firmly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Thank you for offering to help Kelsey," Amanda stated before ushering her family out the door.

Mary and Stan waited for the room to clear.

"Marshall, why can't you let go of the guilt?" Mary asked heatedly.

"I'm supposed to have your back, not be out on a date when you need me," Marshall stated angrily.

"Heaven forbid you have a personal life. Geez, Marshall what does that make me to you? I was there when you were shot and failed to protect you."

"You were there. There was nothing that you could've done differently," Marshall insisted.

"Really? If I recall correctly I was angry with you and should've been paying more attention. If I had warned you earlier that they were approaching, you wouldn't have been shot. All of that started with my being upset with you for interviewing at Peterson Security."

"What?" Stan asked. "When did you interview and better yet why did you interview for another job?"

Mary and Marshall both stared at each other realizing they'd forgotten Stan was in the room.

Marshall couldn't look at Stan.

"Three years ago, just before the Lola incident."

Stan was stunned. "Marshall, look at me."

When Marshall finally did as he was asked, Stan could see the guilt in his eyes.

"Would you like to tell me why?" Stan asked, hoping Marshall would open up.

"I was having some personal issues with myself and where I felt I belonged. I just went to see what other opportunities were out there in case I ever decided to leave the Marshal Service. It was just something I needed to do for me," Marshall shrugged.

"Is this something I need to worry about?" Stan asked.

"I'm not leaving, Stan, I was just…" He shrugged again.

"You were just what?" Mary asked softly. This was a partial description of what he'd told her, but she had a feeling there was more to it now.

"Tired. Not just of being the keeper for you," he looked up to Mary, she nodded in understanding of that sentiment. "Add that to my Dad always questioning my abilities and never feeling I could measure up. I had a rough time with what was going on and I needed options. I needed to feel like I could breathe without being judged or expected to fix everything. I felt like I needed to escape. I love being a marshal, but at the time it felt like a burden."

"Marshall, that's what vacation time is for. Not to transport a witness to the funeral of his son and operating in a nonofficial capacity. You come to me and we talk. I'm here for a reason other than to ignore the two of your shenanigans in the office," Stan advised. Upset he missed the fact that Marshall was struggling three years ago and he never noticed.

"It was a long time ago, Stan. It doesn't matter," Marshall could tell Stan was over thinking it.

"The point is, Marshall, it does matter. Your dad was right when he said everything matters. From now on I expect you to come to one of us if you're having a problem. We can talk or work it out. Do I make myself clear, Inspector?"

"Yes, boss." Marshall gave him a mock salute, causing Stan to roll his eyes.

"Now back to the present," Mary chimed in as she grabbed the folder with all of Marshall's options for helping her.

Marshall cringed as Mary read them before passing it on to Stan. Several of the options would've resulted in him being shot instead. He knew that wouldn't sit well. The look on her face told him he was in for a lecture.

"So, getting yourself shot instead is a better option? What makes you think it's okay for the roles to be reversed? I've already done the sitting, waiting and worrying thing with you before. You're taller than I am and depending on which of your 'knocking me out of the way' theories you used, you could've ended up dead. Please explain to me how that is by any means a better option?" Mary demanded.

"Well it was better than you being almost dead and stuck waiting on word for you. I could live with that a lot easier," Marshall defended his thoughts.

"Well I can't. We can't go back and change what happened. If we could, and knowing what I do now, then yes, I would've asked you to stay. Marshall, for the umpteenth time, none of what happened that night was your fault. Francesca should've never been moved to that neighborhood. There was no way for us to know that the gangs were trying to come to an agreement and things were going to escalate. None of that happened because you weren't there. Get that through your skull. I get the feeling guilty, Marshall. It happens no matter what. A part of me will always feel guilty about you getting shot, and I know a part of you will feel bad about me getting shot. It's part of the job. We both knew that when we signed up. You have never once failed me as a partner. James is an idiot who seems to think he has the right to come in and out of his family's lives whenever he pleases. He used his children for his own purposes. In some ways I know that he loves us, but he abandoned us a long time ago. He's the one guilty of failing me in my life."

Stan decided to add his point of view. "Marshall, if the situations had been reversed, and you had told Mary to go home, would you have blamed her?"

"Of course not," Marshall looked at his boss like he'd grown a second head.

"Then why is it your fault? Do you honestly think if I thought you were incapable of doing your job that you would still be here?" Stan knew logic was sometimes the best way to get through to Marshall.

"Alright, I get your point," Marshall stated, defeated.

"Finally," Mary mumbled.

"Now are you sure that you want to talk to the D.A. about Kelsey?" Stan questioned.

"He used her, Stan. From what I've gathered she's never been in trouble before. Sure, for a first time she out did herself, but she did it for her dad. I think everyone is in agreement that she didn't know what he intended to do. The D.A. could cut her a deal if she testifies against him." Marshall knew it wasn't going to be easy if she did, but at least it gave her a chance.

"I'll see what I can arrange." Stan moved to get up.

"I want to talk to James Shannon," Marshall stated calmly.

Stan shook his head no.

"That is a terrible idea and not going to happen."

"If he says no, then fine," Marshall stated stubbornly.

"Why?" Stan asked.

"There were a few things we didn't finish discussing before he dumped me in the mountains. I'm not going to hurt him. You know me better than that."

"I can go in with him, Stan," Mary added, knowing Marshall wouldn't let this go.

"No," Marshall said firmly.

"What do you mean no?" Mary asked angrily.

"This is between your father and me. You need to talk to him separately. If you want me to be there for that then I'll have your back. What I need to say is something between him and me."

Stan saw the determined look on Marshall's face and knew if he wasn't allowing Mary to join him, she was probably the topic of choice.

"If he agrees to meet with you. then fine, but I will observe, and if I think it's going in any direction that I don't like, it will be over. I'll stay in the observation room and Mary won't be there."

"No, absolutely not!" Mary's temper flared as she continued her argument, "I'm not being left out of this. This started because of me and I want in."

"**_No_**," Marshall stated, leaving no room for argument.

Mary stared, stunned, at her partner. Marshall rarely, if ever, told her no, and never with that much emphasis on the no. Mary saw the determination in his eyes. She figured maybe he'd tell her in time.

"I don't like this, just so you're completely aware. I won't listen, but I'll be going with you. Now get some sleep, Doofus. You should be resting anyways," Mary huffed, while keeping her fingers crossed behind her to null and void her promise.

Stan and Mary watched as Marshall fought to stay awake, but finally succumbed to his body's need for sleep. Stan looked at Mary and could tell she was still upset.

"You know there has to be a reason for his being so adamant about this. I won't let anything happen to him. Just let him do this, Mary. Show him some support. He obviously has very strong feelings about this."

"Still think this is a bad idea," Mary grumbled.

"Not my idea of a great thought either, but we don't know everything that happened at the diner. Marshall does, and I have a feeling he left out a whole lot about the time there. Words were obviously exchanged between the two. I'm sure we know your father's stance on Marshall, but we don't know what your partner said and I have a feeling he wasn't through with James when he was there."

"That's what worries me." Mary knew Marshall was protective of her. Hell, anyone with half a brain could tell they were both protective of each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Marshall woke up to the streams of sunlight coming into his hospital room and a mop of blond hair on the side of the bed. He smiled as he watched her sleep, but soon his thoughts went back to the conversation in the diner. He still believed he should've stayed with Mary that night. The part that made him angry was how James thought that everything he had done had been alright. It was for the protection of his family. Marshall reached out and gently twirled his fingers around a piece of Mary's hair; lost in thought about what James has said and what he'd done to her family. James had forced her into a role no seven year old should be put into and had stolen so much from Mary.

Mary was awake but decided she kind of liked the feeling of his fingers playing with her hair. She'd give him crap in a few minutes, but she knew when his fingers were fiddling with something that his mind was over thinking something. Finally, she couldn't stay silent any longer.

"If you feel the need to play with hair then grow yours longer or buy a wig. Some of us are trying to sleep," she whispered teasingly, as his fingers came to an abrupt stop.

"Sorry," Marshall mumbled as his neck turned red at being caught.

"What's cooking in that head of yours?"

"Just thinking about a few things, nothing important," Marshall shrugged.

"You're lying to me. We don't do that to each other. Talk to me, Marshall."

"I'm angry, Mare. If he hadn't been an absentee father to you then I wouldn't be. To sit back and judge my mistake compared to what he has done infuriates me."

Mary rolled her eyes in frustration. "We are so going to have to sit down and talk about this in detail Marshall if you still think that. I thought we finished going over this, but you keep coming back to lay blame where there is none. You didn't make a mistake that night. Stop blaming yourself."

"Like you stopped with Horst? I know technically I didn't do anything wrong and that getting shot is part of the job. I knew the situation had the possibility to blow out of control, but I left anyways. The guilt is there and not going away over night. It takes time. You know that fact as well as I do. If it makes you feel better it's a nagging voice in the back of my head compared to the overwhelming sense it had been when you were first shot. I'm getting there Mare."

"I know that there is doubt about actions that happened. You're right; when I see your scar sometimes I feel a little residual guilt. We trust each other and that's what you did that night. You've always had my back, and the only reason we got the shooter is because you pissed off Lala. We are seriously going to talk about your tactics on that side, by the way. Stan won't tell me what you were doing while I was in the hospital, but it bothered him. Why is it that we keep getting involved with people with the la's on the end of their name? First you get shot by Lola and then we had to hassle Lala to get my shooter. We need to find different types of bad guys."

Marshall couldn't help but smirk at that. She was right. What were the odds of that?

"Why don't we just avoid those types from now on?"

"Perfectly fine by me. Are you sure that this conversation with James has to take place?" Mary didn't want him to go.

"No, I was just angry and wanted to give him a piece of my mind. You can tell Papa Stan that I changed my mind," Marshall answered honestly. If he went he'd give James the satisfaction of thinking he got to him. The man didn't deserve anything from him.

"Is that any relation to Papa Smurf?" Mary teased back. Happy he didn't want to talk him.

"That would make you Smurfette," Marshall smiled brightly as she glared at him.

"Watch it, Brainy," Mary retorted as the two laughed.

Stan walked into the room during the laughter.

"Do I want to know?" The two just laughed harder and he shook his head at them. Secretly, he was enjoying the sight of his two inspectors behaving normally. Well, normal at least by their standards.

A nurse came in to check on Marshall's vitals.

He looked up at her hopefully, "How soon before I can get out of here?"

"It'll be a few hours. The doctor has to check you out before you leave. He had an emergency come up with one of his other patients." She smiled and walked out of the room.

Mary figured it would be a good time to run so she could be back before Marshall was released.

"I'm going to head home for a shower, change of clothes and real food. I'll be back before they discharge you. Try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone." She kissed his forehead gently before leaving.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Stan waited until Mary was gone before deciding how to approach his question. Deciding head on was probably best he plunged ahead.

"Why do you want to talk to Mary's father? What are you hoping to gain from it?"

"Mary was going to tell you that I changed my mind," Marshall said explaining what he'd told Mary to Stan.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary walked into her house to find the Griffins and her family all sitting in the living room. Not in the mood to say anything yet, she continued to her bedroom. Pulling her shirt off, she could smell the forest and smoke on it. It made her remember seeing Marshall lying on the ground in pain and then trying to convince her to leave him. The big Doofus had to know there was absolutely no way she was leaving him there. She felt the tear fall down her cheek and quickly headed to the shower.

She let the tears flow unchecked while the shower hid them from the world. The tears served a number of purposes. A part of her was crying for the near loss of Marshall while the other part mourned the father she had held dear since she was seven. The reality of what he became hurt more than she wanted to admit. Inside, she was still angry at him for hurting Marshall and she meant what she told him at the precinct.

They had all hung on to hope for way too many years where James was concerned. Jinx still deeply cared for him and struggled with it everyday, Brandi never knew her father and always wondered why he didn't care enough to stay for her. She adored the man that she remembered from so long ago, but the real man was so far from the mark that she really wondered if she ever knew him. He was the perfect father in her seven year old eyes. The problem was she wasn't seven. The illusion was shattered forever.

Stepping out of the shower, she took a long look at herself in the mirror and realized she wasn't James Shannon's oldest daughter, but she was Mary Shannon, U.S. Marshal, with the best friend a person could have, and a family that while annoying, was still here. James failed them all. He didn't leave because of her; he left because of his own selfishness. Why it took her this long to see this she would never know, but it was a relief in one sense to finally be able to let it go.

Packing up a suitcase for Marshall's house, she moved back into the living room where everyone seemed to stare at her.

"Going somewhere?" Brandi asked.

"I'll be staying with Marshall while he recovers," Mary shrugged, figuring that was obvious.

"Mary, why don't you join us for a little while," Jinx asked, hoping she'd sit down so they could discuss what would happen to James.

"I have to be back at the hospital in forty-five minutes," Mary explained.

"That gives you a half an hour to join us," Jinx pointed out.

Mary knew that meant she wanted something.

"What do you want? What could I possibly have to say that won't be construed as some 'Mary hates us all today'?"

"I would like to know what will happen to my husband in court," Amanda replied calmly.

"He'll be tried, convicted and locked up for all charges against him. He has no way out of this. Your husband is a conniving, irresponsible, sorry excuse of a man. You may not know him as a gambling bank robber, but honestly, after what he convinced both of your daughters to do, how can you even care?" Mary asked frustrated.

"Both of my daughters?" Amanda asked, confused, and saw Lauren pale slightly.

"Left mom out of the loop did you?" Mary shook her head before continuing, "Lauren here stopped by with the pretense of dropping off a letter for dear ole dad. While she was here she planted a bug in my house so that he could keep his nose in our lives."

"Lauren, is this true?" Amanda asked, shocked.

Lauren looked ashamed, but nodded her.

"What were you thinking? When did you start lying to me?" Amanda's voice was raised in anger.

"I was doing a favor for Dad. I didn't think it would hurt anyone. If I told you, then you would've gotten upset," Lauren shrugged, not able to look her mother in the face.

Amanda looked to Scott, "Anything that you'd like to reveal to me? This seems to be a good time."

"I found out about the Shannons and contacted Brandi. We met up in Miami and she helped me out."

"All of you were aware that your father was a bigamist. Didn't any of you once consider the fact that I should know?" Amanda could tell by the looks that they hadn't. "I have never been more disappointed in you children in my life."

"Mom…" Lauren started.

"No, you save your excuses for later." She then turned towards Mary. "I want to speak to my husband."

"You need to arrange that with the F.B.I. He's their prisoner. We just got to use him to find Marshall," Mary answered.

"Will they let us?" Jinx asked.

"They should now that he's been charged. Technically, you're all family. I have to go. Not sure when I'll be back. I'd say it has been a pleasure meeting all of you, but that would be a lie. I have nothing against most of you personally, but your family has done enough damage and I'd prefer to not see you again," Mary told them truthfully.

"There will be no more disturbances from my family onto yours. If you decide that you'd like to get to know each other better, then they will be on their best behavior and not doing anything illegal," Amanda told Mary, but it was also a warning to Lauren and Scott.

"Right now, I really don't see that happening. The last person I want to see after all of this will be Kelsey. While I have no problems with Squish wanting to know them better, it will not be done at my house. Your family has not earned that trust. Staying out of my way would be advised. Goodbye." Mary headed out the door.

Amanda watched Mary leave and then turned towards her family.

"If she doesn't trust us why leave us here with you?" Amanda didn't think it made sense.

"Oh trust me, they'll be checking this house over with a fine tooth comb once you're gone. There is no way she wouldn't do that. Her job means a lot to her and she won't compromise that at all," Brandi replied.

"Her partner matters more to her than her own father. I don't understand it," Amanda admitted.

Mary and Marshall have been partners longer then her father had ever bothered to stay in her life. He's the one constant thing she has and depends on. Mary developed trust issues after James left. Marshall is slowly getting through her barriers and making her realize that not everyone leaves. He's a good person and one that she needs in her life. He's probably the single most important person in her world. James tried to take that away. She won't forgive him, not for that." Jinx knew it was true.

"Dad has done a lot of damage to both families," Lauren acknowledged. "More to yours then ours, but he's making up for it with this last stunt."

"Yes he has," Brandi acknowledged, once again sending the room into an awkward silence.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary arrived at the hospital just as they were wheeling Marshall out of the room. She could tell he was thrilled to be getting out. Neither of them liked staying at the hospital, both preferring to recuperate at home.

"Where's Papa Stan?" Mary teased, and was rewarded with a smirk.

"Getting the discharge paperwork and any instructions that you might need for my care," Marshall explained.

Mary noticed the happy step in Stan's walk as he came towards them. It told her he knew Marshall changed his mind. She was probably going to take away a little of the bounce when they got to Marshall's.

She loaded him into the SUV she borrowed then shoved his crutches in the backseat before heading towards Marshall's.

Mary helped Marshall into his house and into bed. He had been yawning on the drive here and his slumped shoulders told her he was fighting the sleep he needed.

"Marshall…"

His weary eyes looked up at her. "Stan is going to stay with you for an hour or two while I go out and finish something I haven't done yet. Sleep and before you know it, I'll be back to terrorize you," she smiled at him before gently running a couple fingers through his hair.

"Okay," he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

Mary closed the door and headed towards Stan. She needed to tell him he had to stay for a little while.

"Stan, can you watch Marshall for a few hours tops?"

"Yes and why?" Stan saw the determined look on her face.

"I have a few words to say to Dad that are long over do."

"If you promise not to do anything to get me called down there to bail you out then it's fine by me."

"I'm wounded Stan," Mary teased lightly.

"No one better be wounded when you leave there. Are we clear?" Stan asked.

"I promise, besides who would take care of Doofus? He's sleeping by the way so he shouldn't be too much hassle. If he wakes up his Star Trek DVD's are in the cabinet over there. All of his science fiction movies are there actually so just pop one in for him." Mary headed towards the door.

Stan shook his head in amusement. Mary may give Marshall crap about his geeky side, but she caters to it when he's sick or injured. Stan sat on the couch and made himself comfortable.

/|\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary walked into the FBI office and arranged a meeting with her father. As she was waiting she saw Amanda and Jinx enter the building.

"Mary, what are you doing here?" Jinx questioned.

"I have a few things I need to say to Dad. They are getting him ready."

"Then we can all see him at the same time?" Jinx asked.

"No, what I have to say is between him and me. You can have at him when I'm done. Don't give me that hurt look either. What he did to Marshall was because of me and I have a right to confront him on it without the two of you going on about your feelings or whatever you're going to say to him," Mary wasn't catering to Jinx.

Jinx thought of all her daughter had gone through because of both James and her. She did deserve the right to speak to him privately.

"Alright, just don't let him hurt you anymore than he already has," Jinx said sincerely.

Mary was surprised by the sentiment. Sobriety seemed to be doing a world of wonders for Jinx. Before anything else was said an agent came to take her to see James.

"My beautiful Mary…" James started as Mary walked into the room.

"Don't," Mary cautioned in a low menacing voice.

"Mary, what is wrong? I did this for you. He deserved to die for not being there for you. He should've been the one to take the bullet. Not you," James retorted.

"Then what do you deserve? Marshall has always been there for me. I got shot because it comes with the job," Mary glared at him.

"What do you mean by what do I deserve?" James asked confused.

"You left us when I was seven. I had to raise Brandi and deal with Jinx. You knew she was an alcoholic and was in no way shape or form capable of raising us properly. You weren't there for me or Brandi as she went through boyfriend after boyfriend trying to fix the whole you left in her heart. We struggled to get by and barely made ends meet. I was the adult. You cost me my childhood and my ability to trust. What do you deserve for that?" Mary hadn't realized how angry she was at him until then.

"I did that to protect you. I told you this."

"Nothing you ever did was for us. It's about you and your needs," Mary laughed at him.

"Your partner turned you against me," James accused.

"Marshall didn't turn me against you Dad. Hell, he kept trying to get me to deal with my issues with you. To have me find you and put an end to all the questions I had. The only person that turned me away from you was you. You hurt Marshall, and for that I can't forgive you. You left him in the mountains to die. That is what turned me against you. I don't need you, nor do I want you in my life ever again."

"Princess…" James started. He hoped using her pet nickname would help give him an advantage.

"I'm not your princess, as far as I'm concerned I'm no longer your daughter. Stay away from me and Marshall. You do _**not **_go anywhere near Marshall again. You don't get to keep tabs on us or anything. I will find out if you do and I will make damn sure it stops," Mary stated adamantly.

"But," James couldn't believe this.

"Save your excuses for someone who cares. Better yet save them for your next visitors. I'm sure Jinx and Amanda will have a lot to say to you." Mary saw his face pale at the mention of his two wives. She turned and walked out the door.

Mary walked past Jinx and Amanda. "He's all yours."

Mary drove to a nearby park. It was too soon to head back to Marshall. She needed to get her emotions in check. The last thing he needed was more Shannon drama. Mary watched a little girl on the swings. An older man came up behind her and started pushing her. The smile that lit up the girl's face was the one she used to have when James would come home.

Before she knew it her shoulders began to shake and the tears poured down her face. Images of her and her father flashing in her mind caused the meltdown. He had been everything to her and threw it all away. No explanation in the world would ever fix that. It had taken her years to realize that not every man left. One Mann in particular had chiseled his way through that belief layer by layer. She would always be grateful for the day they met. Her prejudgments of him were so far off base they both laughed at it now.

Wiping the tears away and taking a few deep breaths she decided it was time to get back to Marshall. When she entered Stan was watching the news on the TV.

"Is Marshall still sleeping?" Mary asked her boss.

"He was up for awhile, but his ankle started to hurt enough to finally ask for a painkiller. He fell asleep after spouting off some random facts about how a painkiller is an analgesic which was derived from a combination which I forget of two words that mean without pain," Stan recalled.

"You do realize that only encourages him right?" Mary asked.

"It makes him happy," Stan shrugged getting up. "I'll call later to see how he's doing. Take care of him."

"Always," Mary shut and locked the door behind Stan before heading down the hall to check on Marshall.

A smiled warmed her face at the peaceful look of sleep he was wearing. She silently pulled the door closed and headed back to the living room to watch T.V.


	7. Chapter 7

Mary sat in Marshall's living room sort of watching the T.V. She had the sound muted while she replayed the events of today in her mind along with the conversation that she had with Stan. The one that bothered her most surprised her in some ways. She figured she'd be more upset about letting go of her father, but hearing that Marshall put himself in danger and collapsed in grief when she'd been shot bothered her a whole lot more. She needed to talk to him about that and why he went to the bar to talk to someone instead of coming to her. They apparently had issues that she never paid attention to.

With all these thoughts churning in her head she felt the need to go check on Marshall. She leaned against the doorframe and watched him sleep with one foot propped up on a pillow. She knew that had to suck for him. Marshall tossed and turned in his sleep and preferred to sleep on his side. When she first helped him into the bed, he tried assume his favorite position, but couldn't find a comfortable way to sleep on his side.

Deciding she didn't want to be away from him, she slipped off her shoes and lay down on the bed next to him. Turning onto her side she watched his face as the glow of the moonlight lit it up. She gently reached out to push aside a piece of hair that had fallen into his eyes, she put her head on his chest and fell asleep to the steady beat of his heart.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

Marshall woke to the feeling of something on his chest and hair in his mouth. Opening his eyes, he realized the weight was Mary and that it was her blonde hair he managed to be eating. Gently lifting a hand, he slowly moved the hair away from his mouth, trying not to wake her up. She'd been through a lot emotionally this week, and he knew that the conversation she wanted to have with him wasn't going to be pleasant. She wouldn't like his behavior while she was in the hospital. It wasn't something he was looking forward to.

Mary let out a soft man as she felt the touch in her hair. Her eyes opened slowly, but she didn't say anything as she gathered her bearings. Realizing she was in Marshall's room, she knew who the hand belonged to and knew why it was moving the hair. She had done this to him a couple of times before.

Turning her head slowly, she faced her partner and saw the far off look in his eyes.

"Where are you?" she asked curiously.

"The past," Marshall whispered honestly.

"Breakfast and then talk?"

"Breakfast sounds good, are you cooking?" Marshall smirked.

"No, I thought I'd leave that up to you while I get a little more sleep," Mary smiled back.

"I do believe that I'm the injured party here."

"Suck it up, cowboy," Mary teased, wanting to keep things light between them before having their talk.

Marshall grabbed his crutches and made his way out of bed and towards the hallway leading to the kitchen. Mary watched him to make sure he was alright. She hated that his injuries were caused by her family. It always seemed as if they were causing each other harm. This time, she was worried about the lingering effects it would have on Marshall. She wasn't stupid enough to believe that her father's remarks didn't injure Marshall emotionally. He would probably end up needing to talk to Shelley.

Mary plopped her head back down onto the pillow as soon as Marshall was out of sight. She ran through the scenarios that might have been and what James had truly wanted to do to Marshall. She had no doubt that his intentions were to let him die on that mountain alone. He called it revenge. Somehow she had the feeling the damage from the words he said and the guilt her partner still carried was the deepest wounds. Her father got his revenge, but he would never see it that way. The emotional wounds were more of a revenge for a thinker like Marshall, but James wouldn't know that.

Mary kept tossing these thoughts around in her head until her nose began to smell breakfast. Inhaling deeply, she could smell bacon. For some reason it tossed that damn old commercial in her head where the dog was always going on about bacon. She had spent way too much time with Marshall. First it was the Smurfs and now a dog treat commercial. Shaking her head, she got up and padded down the hall towards her breakfast.

They ate in comfortable silence, while Mary tried to figure out how to have the conversation without getting angry. She highly doubted it would happen, but just once she hoped she could get through a long worrisome topic with him without her losing her temper. She had a feeling it wouldn't happen this time either, but wanted to try for his sake. The thought of him wandering into that gangland with or without backup was enough to start her blood boiling in and of itself. She had a feeling she knew what the answer was already about back up since Stan said they needed to talk.

Marshall could tell she was thinking and he knew it was about what was forthcoming. The emotion in her eyes would switch between concern, worry, fear and anger. You had to know her to see it that quickly, but it was there. He knew they'd end up yelling at each other before this was through, but at the end they would have to find a common ground where he let her somehow feel she gotten ahead. Mary didn't like losing; to her it was another failure.

Mary stood up and began to clear off the table. She figured if she let him do it he would leave the crutches behind and gimp around the room, or he'd actually fall and hurt himself more.

"Go put your foot up and I'll clear the table off and join you," Mary ordered.

"You don't clean," Marshall reminded.

"I'm making an exception to the rule today."

Marshall could tell she wouldn't give up on this, so he shrugged and headed out to the living room. Sitting on the sofa he put a few pillows on the coffee table and propped his ankle up. He could hear Mary putting the dishes in the dishwasher and knew she hadn't wiped them off first. He cringed at the thought, but decided to let it go. No need to escalate her temper prematurely.

Mary entered the living room with some ice wrapped in towels and placed it on his ankle before taking a seat across from Marshall. She knew it was more of an adversarial seating arrangement, but she needed to see his face when they talked, and he would need to see hers. They wouldn't be able to keep things from each other if they were staring at one another.

"I'm not sure where to start my questions for you. We've already talked about your guilt issues and you know how I feel about that. I won't bring that up again. We do need to talk about what happened after the shooting. Stan told me about you going into the neighborhood. My question is when, how often and who was your back up?" Mary wasn't going to beat around the bush. Marshall swallowed and the way he diverted his eyes told her she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Usually in the morning, every morning," Marshall shrugged. "A couple of times I had to go at night. Lala got a daily visit from me."

The lack of answer for the backup told her what she feared was true.

"Damn it, Marshall! You went there everyday without any backup didn't you?" Mary's voice began to rise in volume with her anger taking over.

"I did what I had to do. I don't have an issue with it," Marshall stated calmly.

"Well I have plenty. Did you even think about the fact that they could kill you? What the hell were you thinking? What could you possibly gain by showing up there on a daily basis?"

"I wasn't worried about being killed. They had the answers; I needed them so I did what I could to irritate them. I cut into their business and shared a little knowledge. When you remembered the green, I knew it was the other gangs members colors so I went back to have another discussion with him. You were there for the last round."

"When I asked you what the green meant you played dumb. You listen to me and you listen very carefully. You _ever_ do something that stupid or dangerous again, we're through. I'm the reckless one, not you. You do not get to do something that will get you killed, especially without someone there to pull you out," Mary warned.

"So it's okay for you and not for me?" Marshall was starting to get angry.

"I don't go alone, idiot. I bring you; you know how to get us out of trouble."

"Don't ask me to not look for your shooter. I can't make that promise to you. I would do it again," Marshall said sincerely.

Mary sat on the coffee table next to his ankle and reached over to cup his cheek.

"I'm not asking you not to look. I'm telling you not to go alone. You're my partner for better or worse and I need you. You're the only one who knows me."

"I promise that I'll bring back up," Marshall relented, not wanting to start a huge fight.

"Much better. Now what's with going to Henry's bar by yourself? Why didn't you tell me? A part of me is feeling like I don't even know you," Mary said sadly.

Marshall was trying to decide how to travel down this road. He decided honesty was probably the best policy. He knew she would know he was lying anyways.

"You don't, at least not really. You're my best friend, but take no real interest in my life. If you have nothing going on or we've had a hard week then we hang out. If not, then you were either with Raph or dealing with your family. You turn to me when you're lonely or bored," Marshall shrugged before continuing. "Henry is a great guy and actually enjoys talking to me. I enjoy talking to him. It's not like I drink much when I'm there, but it's nice to have somewhere to go and talk to someone who actually wants to listen to what I say."

Mary felt her eyes tear up at what he's just said. Their friendship really was one sided and it was so wrong that it hurt. A part of her wanted to lash out in anger, but the only one she was angry with was herself. She knew what she was about to say was more touch feely then she liked, but after all that happened she decided the situation warranted it. Taking a deep breath she worked up the nerve to actually put her feelings into words.

"That person should be me, Marshall. The fact that you have to go to a bartender to feel like you're being listened to is wrong. I haven't been a very good friend at all. I know that I've been more distant since the engagement, but I was trying to make it work. This is by no measures a good excuse. I take advantage of our friendship and that needs to change. Stan was right. I pulled away and left you alone for far too long. What kind of best friend does that?"

"The kind that is trying too hard to be something she's not," Marshall said quietly.

"Don't make excuses for me, Marshall. You need to stop doing that. I want to be a better friend to you, but I know that it might take some time and a whole lot of effort on my part. Almost losing you again scared me. It was worse than Horst, because I wasn't there and it was happening because of me. You know I used to think my dad was the perfect image of what a man was supposed to be. He shattered the illusion when he grabbed you. I finally figured out that you are by far the most decent guy that I've had the pleasure of knowing." Mary needed him to know that he was important.

"Mary, I don't have a lot of expectations when it comes to you. I know you've had a hard life and have a lot of coping mechanisms. Sooner or later your dad was bound to let you down. I'm not perfect nor have I ever been. I'm me, Mary. Just the geeky guy with a gun that tries to help whenever he can."

"That's where you'd be sadly mistaken, buster. Yes, you know more things about a wide variety of subjects than is probably healthy for a human to know, but that isn't all there is to you. Your dad missed it too. He said you weren't rough in a rough world, but you can be if necessary. You choose to see the better side of people and try to get them to be better themselves. You find a way to help others, but for some unknown reason, you don't seem to expect the same in return. Stan and I both want to help you when you're hurting, Marshall. This needs to happen as much for you as for me. You can't keep fighting all of our battles without getting help on your own. Let me in, Marshall. Teach me what I don't know about you; let me help you for a change. We both need this if we are going to get through the rest of our lives together," Mary smirked as his surprised expression. "You are so not getting away from me now that I found you. You are the one person that doesn't get to leave me. If you go, I will find your scrawny ass. Is that understood?"

"Were you in Area 51 anytime recently? I think you've been abducted by aliens," Marshall teased lightly, not knowing how to take this conversation.

"I'm serious, Marshall. Things need to change in order for us to continue. I can't keep getting everything and not give something back in return. You are the one thing that I intend to hang onto when all is said and done. I can't promise I won't stumble or fall. We both know I will, but I need you to be honest with me and tell me if I start reverting back to old habits. Promise me, you'll do that," Mary implored.

Marshall could tell she was serious, and that if they were to have any kind of chance then he would need to help her along the way. He'd like to see her make more friends and learn to relax more often.

"I'll make you a deal. I promise to be more open with you, if you let me show you how to relax and have regular kinds of fun with other people. Let me show you some of the things that you are missing and promise you won't fight me too hard when I drag you out."

"I promise." Mary had a feeling her brain was in for information overload in the near future, but it would be worth it if it helped their friendship strengthen.

They both smiled at each other and were about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"Expecting company?" Mary asked.

"Not that I'm aware of."

Mary stuffed her gun in the back of her jeans and headed towards the door. What she saw on the other side made her furious.

"What in the hell is she doing here? How did you find Marshall's house?" Mary asked when she opened the door.

"Mare?" Marshall asked puzzled at her tone.

"What do you want?" Mary hissed out.

"Mary, please give her a chance. She wants to apologize to your partner," Lauren explained.

Marshall could tell Mary was about to tell Lauren off. He didn't want her to ruin any future chance she had of getting to know her other family.

"Mary, it's fine," Marshall said from the sofa.

"The first sign of someone upsetting him and I'll personally throw you out. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly clear," Lauren answered as she led Kelsey, Scott and her mother into the house.

Mary went in and sat down as close to Marshall as she could. She didn't like this.

Kelsey was anxious as she looked at Mary and Marshall sitting on the couch. She knew it was right to come here and apologize, but seeing his injured leg and the protectiveness of her half sister, she swallowed hard.

"Mr. Mann, I'm truly sorry for helping out my father and for what he did to you. I didn't know he was going to dump you in the forest and leave you there to die. He only said he wanted to talk to you and explain a few injustices he felt that you had done. You helped me with the D.A. and I'll be testifying against my father in exchange for my freedom. You didn't have to do that and I'm not sure why you did or how I can ever repay you."

"Don't get dragged into any more messes. Go to college, learn and have a good life. That is all you need to do to repay me," Marshall said firmly. Mary glared at him, but he ignored it. As soon as she let the anger go, she'd realize that Kelsey was a victim too.

Amanda had been surprised at how calm the inspector was and how well he treated her daughter.

"I'm very sorry for the trouble my family has caused all of you. Mary, you may not believe this, but we never knew the side of James that you did. I didn't know about you or your family, and I hope some day we can all put this behind us. I believe my children would like to get to know you better. I'm sorry for the little girls he abandoned and I wish there was something I could do to change what he did to you. Take care of yourself. Thank you for allowing us a chance to apologize. I know you didn't need to," Amanda stated sincerely.

"Thank you for taking the time to apologize. It means a lot," Marshall answered, seeing the pain in Mary's eyes and knowing she couldn't speak at the moment.

"We'll see you at the trial," Mary stated softly as she got up to show them the way out.

Marshall watched Mary as she walked back over to the sofa. He could tell she was torn about what to think about the Griffins.

"Are you okay?"

Mary sat next to him again. Resting her head on his shoulder she intertwined their fingers before answering.

"I'm good as long as you're here with me. Everything is good then. Are we okay?" Mary asked pensively.

"Yeah we're good."


	8. Chapter 8

It had been six weeks since Marshall sprained his ankle and was walking well enough to pass Mary's inspection. He was cleared to walk at four weeks, but she was still in protective mode.

They were about to start their friendship building bargain. He knew Mary was skeptical and leery about the choices he would come up with, but since he had free reign he wanted to broaden her horizons. With that in mind , he decided to interweave some things he knew for a fact that if given a chance she'd enjoy with ones that he knew she would be hesitant about. He didn't want to force her into anything he knew she'd hate, but there were a few things he wanted her to see that he thought she might change her mind after witnessing them.

Their first night hanging out, he took her to Henry's bar so they could hear stories from the man. Part one was a huge success. Mary actually listened to what Henry said while getting a kick out of Henry's old war stories and Marshall's anecdotes.

Mary sat with a smile on her face the entire night watching the two men talk. She could see why Henry and Marshall enjoyed each other's company. After several hours, they headed back to Marshall's place.

"Henry's a nice guy and very interesting. I see why you enjoy his company. Thanks for sharing him with me," Mary smiled at Marshall.

"It's more interesting to hear history from those that lived it. They tell you the things that the books can't or won't. It sad to know how quickly the WWII vets are dying off and what they know from the experiences they had can just disappear. I read somewhere most don't like to talk about it; I can't say I blame them. They have witnessed a lot at a young age. It sticks with them. They say most seem to talk about it when the end is near. Their stories are important. It's our history," Marshall shrugged.

Mary smiled at how passionate he was about the subject. Her smile grew as it was her turn for some questions.

"Alright, my turn to get answers to my questions," Mary raised her eyebrows, teasing.

"That was the deal. Be kind would you?" Marshall teased.

"Tonight will start easy, since you did that for me. I want to know more about your family. I met your dad, but I know next to nothing about your mom and brothers. What yarn projects does your mom do?"

Marshall smirked, "Well let's see, she started with scarves, moved to hats and mittens, blankets, purses, sweaters and now likes to do some toys for my nieces and nephews."

"How many of them do you have?"

"Four. Grant has the two boys and Aaron has the two girls. Grant is my oldest brother and Aaron is younger than me. We are all in law enforcement, much to mom's dismay. Grant is in the Fugitive Task Force in Philadelphia and Aaron is part of the Fugitive Task Force in Seattle."

"Is that why Seth thought you weren't tough enough? I know he doesn't get WITSEC or you, for all that matters, but is it because you didn't follow suit? I know what he told me, but what is your take on the matter?"

"He used to think my emotions get in the way of my judgment or make me more vulnerable. I was the intellectual kid while my brothers were into football and wrestling. I preferred my books and playing cops and robbers with my brothers than roughhousing. I didn't hide my emotions when I hurt. My brothers did. He thought I wasn't tough enough for this line of work. Working with us seems to have changed that somewhat. We have a long ways to go, but maybe in the end we might get each other better."

"I hope so. I liked your dad. Not just the fact that he likes the sounds of cuffs like me either. He cares about you, that much I was able to figure out. I just don't think he knows how to relate to you," Mary stated, remembering the way he described Marshall when he was born.

They sat and talked for hours. Mary getting an idea of what Marshall's childhood and family were like. As she was driving home she realized three things. She was actually relaxed, happy and had a good time. It was something she hadn't done in a long time.

Every week there was something knew for them to explore. Marshall had taken her for a tour at the Gruet Winery, the zoo, a play, horseback riding along the Rio Grande, The Museum of Natural History and Science, the Rio Grande Botanic Gardens and they went to the Sandia Peak Aerial Tramway to eat at the High Finance Restaurant and Tavern.

A couple of times he dragged her along to some of the classes he was taking. The topics were interesting and she'd actually gotten something out of them. She wasn't ready to share that bit with him or she'd end up signed up in his classes also. Not that it would be bad, but she still had to be a little difficult or she'd probably freak him out.

Mary found herself completely surprised by how much fun she had with Marshall, especially doing the things she'd always given him crap for. She was seeing him in a new light that both excited and scared her. They were becoming inseparable, and the more she learned about Marshall the more she liked Marshall in a way she'd never thought of him before. She freely admitted that she liked to spend time with him before, but it was always as her best friend not this heart fluttering stupidity that came with it. It was like being in high school, but the feelings seemed to run deeper.

She had to admit some of her favorite parts of their exploration was asking Marshall her questions, and learning what he was like in high school, college, things he and his brothers did and the few times he managed to get into trouble with his parents. It was interesting and she regretted not having done it sooner. Her perfect son image was blown away by some of the stories he told her. He was a secret badass when he wanted to be. Apparently Marshall was able to get away with more because no one suspected he'd pull the pranks he did.

Tonight he was taking her out for dinner and dancing. Tonight felt more like a date and she couldn't ignore the fact that it excited her. Over the last few months she realized why Raph came up short. Why every man failed to compare to the image she created. It wasn't her father they couldn't measure up to, it was Marshall. She couldn't believe that she had been that blind. It may have taken her the last few months to figure it out, but she was blindsided by the truth, and she couldn't ignore it any longer.

Brandi looked up as Mary walked out of the bedroom. She was stunned to see her in a dress and heels.

"So what are you two up to tonight?" Brandi had found out what Mary and Marshall's arrangement was. She also had come to the same conclusion as Mary, but a whole lot sooner. Her sister was in love with her partner.

"Dinner and dancing apparently," Mary shrugged trying to play it down.

"Sounds like a date to me," Brandi teased, and was surprised when Mary blushed.

Mary didn't know how to reply and was relieved when the doorbell rang. She went to the door quickly. When she opened it she had to remember to breathe. Marshall was decked out in a nice suit without the signature western apparel she was used to. He looked down right edible and she hurriedly tried to put that idea on the backburner. She didn't want to get flustered and make a fool out of herself. It was disconcerting for her since this feeling was new. She had never had that problem with anyone else.

Marshall swallowed hard when he saw Mary in the red dress. She was more breathtaking then he'd remembered ever seeing her. Pulling himself together, he offered her an arm.

"Ready to go?"

"Oh yeah," Mary smiled widely.

Marshall smirked at her enthusiasm. He drove them to Damon's Fine Cuisine for their meal. They talked about everything and nothing and continued to open up to each other. They stayed at the restaurant longer than Marshall planned, but they had been lost in conversation. When they were done they headed out to go dancing.

Arriving at the dance club, they found a table and set their stuff down. After having a beer, Marshall held out his hand.

"Dance?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Mary teased and joined him on the dance floor.

Mary had been surprised that Marshall could dance to the upbeat songs without making her laugh. He was actually a really good dancer. She knew she shouldn't be surprised he was taking all those Mambo classes, but couldn't help it. She never pictured him doing anything except for ballroom dancing.

Marshall led her off the dance floor to take a break. Excusing himself, he headed off to the restroom. Mary remembered a song she heard Brandi playing the other day and it made her think of them. She knew how she felt about Marshall, but knew she sucked at admitting it. She thought about how much they went through lately and how much they grew together over the last several months. Tonight was the night to tell him. Thinking of the song she went up to the DJ and requested he play it. She told him the lyrics since she couldn't remember the title and smiled when he told her the name of it. Mary asked that he wait a little bit as the person she wanted to play it for would be back shortly. The DJ nodded and Mary went back to the table before Marshall returned.

The DJ had watched the woman walk back to the table and kept an eye out for her mystery man. He always had a soft spot for friends who became more. That is what he and his wife had been first. Seeing the tall lanky man join her he smiled when he saw the look the man had in his eyes. She had nothing to fear. The song he was playing was coming to an end so he grabbed the microphone.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we're going to slow things down just a little. Grab your loved one and get out on the dance floor," The DJ smiled as he saw the tall man sit down. _He's in for a shock._ The thought couldn't be stopped. He waited like the woman requested until they were on the dance floor before he finished his statement.

Mary had seen Marshall sit, she knew he figured she wouldn't want to slow dance with him. He was wrong; they'd been slow dancing around each other for years. She didn't want to wait any longer. She reached for his hand.

"Dance with me," she requested, not wanting to make it an order.

Marshall looked at her, confused. He definitely wanted to know what it was like to hold her close and dance, but he figured their earlier dancing was as close as he'd get.

Mary saw the bafflement and felt a pang in her heart. She had made him insecure over the years. He never expected her to feel the same.

"Please," she said softly.

Marshall nodded absently reaching for her hand. The DJ started to play the song when he pulled the microphone towards him.

"This song is a request from a special lady for her Doofus. Listen to the words and understand what she has a hard time saying." The DJ watched the two to see what happened.

"Mare?" Marshall asked questioningly.

"Come here, Doofus." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Resting her head against his tense shoulder, she whispered softly, "Listen to the words and relax."

She felt him nod as the music filled the air. He closed his eyes as he rested his cheek on Mary's head as they began to sway to the music. Marshall listened intently, wondering what she was having a hard time telling him. The words of the song filled his ears as they moved together.

_We've always been the best of friends __  
__No secrets and no demands __  
__But suddenly from somewhere out of the blue __  
__I see a different light around you __  
__One thing I haven't told you, I just want to hold you __  
__And never let go, I need to know __How do I get there from here __  
__How do I make you see __  
__How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me __  
__Lost in you lovin' arms that's where I wanna be __  
__You know I love you __  
__How do I get there __You've probably think I've lost my mind __  
__Takin' this chance crossin' that line __  
__But I promise to be truer than true __  
__Dreaming every night with these arms around you __  
__I can't wait any longer this feeling's gettin' stronger help me find a way __How do I get there from here __  
__How do I make you see __  
__How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me __  
__Lost in you lovin' arms that's where I wanna be __  
__You know I love you __  
__How do I get there __I know the shortest distance between two points is a straight line __  
__But I'll climb any mountain that you want me to climb __  
__The perfect combination is your heart and mine __  
__Darlin' won't you give me a sign __How do I get there from here __  
__How do I make you see __  
__How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me __  
__Lost in you lovin' arms that's where I wanna be __  
__You know I love you __  
__How do I get there_

Marshall swallowed the lump in his throat when the song ended. She couldn't possibly feel this way about him. He always hoped, but never once thought it would happen. He pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Mare?"

"The song is called How Do I Get There From Here. Apparently, by a singer named Deana Carter."

"Mare?" Marshall tried again.

She reached for his face and pulled it close to hers before capturing his lips with hers. When they came up for air she smiled at him.

"Somewhere over the course of the last several months, I've finally realized how I feel about you. I don't know how I missed it, but I love you, Marshall. I think I have for a long time," Mary confessed.

Marshall stroked her cheek with his thumb, looking deeply into her eyes before leaning his forehead against hers.

Mary was getting nervous at his lack of response.

"Please say something, Marshall. I know I'm not the greatest catch out there, and you know full well what drama comes with me, but I do love you. It was why happy was buried with Raph. It wasn't true happiness. That's what you bring me."

"Mare, I loved you for so long, but always thought I would never have you. It's taking a little bit to absorb that you actually would love me. You're the best catch out there and the reason no woman was ever good enough for me. I tried. I really tried to find someone else. They failed miserably. I didn't know what I would do when you married Raph. I never thought you could love someone like me so I figured that I would just have to suffer through."

Mary didn't understand why he thought he wouldn't be loved by her.

"Explain please," she demanded, and then saw his confusion, "the 'someone like you' part."

"You were always into the physique or bad boy types. The needy ones came in there somewhere too. I'm the geeky sidekick. The trivia spouting, loony pajama pant, sit back and relax kind of guy. You never saw me as someone to date, much less fall in love with. I couldn't compete with the other guys. I was bound to always be your friend. I would take that compared to not having you in my life at all," Marshall shrugged.

"They were toys, something to be used and discarded later. I liked Raph. I loved him partially, but he was right when he said I didn't love him enough. I kept thinking I was comparing all my dates to measure up to my father, but I was wrong. They weren't you. That was where they failed. They didn't know me, they didn't accept me for me, know how to calm me down, make me laugh, teach me how to relax and they didn't offer anything remotely close to you. You've never asked me to change and I know you won't. You taught me so much over our partnership, and watching you these past few months I realized I love to watch you smile, the way your eyes light up when you learn or discover something new, you're my best friend and so much more. I love the way you look when you wake up in the morning, hair messed up; the way you look so peaceful when you sleep. There are so many qualities that I could name, but we might grow old here with me listing them. I love you for you." Mary hoped he got the message.

When his lips claimed hers she felt her heart swell, knowing she got the answer she'd hoped for.

"I love you, Mary Shannon," Marshall whispered huskily into her ear.

"About time you got it," she teased, before looking him in the eyes and whispering. "Take me back to your place and show me, Marshall."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary woke up to the sunlight streaming into the bedroom and her body entangled with Marshall's. She smiled and watched him sleep. They had made love most of the night and Marshall didn't disappoint. It was everything she had ever dreamed about in her hidden dreams. Childhood dreams of love that would last. He had cherished her and shown her more love, compassion and desire then any of her previous lovers. She smiled again as she gently stroked his face. He was her lover, her best friend and the only man she couldn't live without.

There's hadn't been a simple journey, but in the end it had its rewards. Her father's revenge had led them to this path. It would be the only thing she'd ever be grateful to that man for. She snuggled into Marshall's chest and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep with the feeling of finally not being scared of love, or what forty-five years would feel like waking up next to Marshall. She was finally where she belonged.


End file.
